


The liars truth and the trustworthy lie. (Or alternatively: How chapter 1 should have ended.)

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cause i don't wanna spoil, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Tags Not Mentioned, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: What would happen if someone else besides Kaede, realized that Shuichi couldn't be the culprit? Will the two of them manage to make light of what actually happen or will the killing-cycle continue?(Spoilers for all chapters of the game. Dont read if you dont wanna be spoiled)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 22
Kudos: 295
Collections: Quality Fics





	1. The liar's truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this was on my mind since the first time I saw chapter 1.
> 
> My first language isn't English so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Warnings!!! There will be an execution in this so if you don't wanna see that then when you see the stars (******) scroll down until you see the ***** again.
> 
> This took me more time than I planned mostly cause every time I was going to post it I always wanted to change something so I went (I will post it tomorrow!) every time...
> 
> I will be adding more tags and relationships as I upload more chapters. I have not decided which ships to put on futures chapter yet tho (except saiouma).
> 
> The saiouma in this it's more hinted than anything but it will pick up more in the future chapters!
> 
> (I am tagging this on my phone.)
> 
> This is my first fic with so many characters so hopefully, no one is too ooc.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (I'm not to happy with how it starts..)

* * *

_'This isn't good...'_

Everyone was looking at the detective with clear suspicion in their eyes. No matter how hard Kaede tried to convince them, they didn't believe her in the slightest. But she didn't believe them either. Kaede knows that he is innocent. 

_'I know that Saihara-kun isn't the culprit!'_

And she was gonna prove it, even if it meant lying about the evidence.

Kaede took a deep breath and slowly opened her mouth, ready to defend her friend in any way she could when suddenly, a voice interrupted her. A voice by someone who she at least suspected.

"Hey Saihara-chan, I'm about to defend you so I expect you to express your endless gratitude afterward."

Any talking died down at the Supremes Leader announcement. His face, once full of countless emotions changed in a neutral posture. Witnessing Kokichi with such a serious expression obtained everyone's attention at once. Kaede would have thought further about the influence he had on everyone if she wasn't herself caught up in his words.

_'Defend him?'_

"Eh?" even the detective was caught off guard, making him unconsciously ~~finally~~ say something for the first time thought out the whole trial.

"What are you talking about you little abortion?"

The loud voice of the inventor was like hitting a switch on Kokichi's emotions. Every single trace of his previous expression was completely gone in the blink of an eye, his complexion transforming into a childlike grin out once again. 

It happened so quickly, it reminded Kaede like someone taking off or putting on a mask.

_~~Which part was the mask? The first one? The second one? Both?~~ _

"It's obvious that Saihara-chan isn't the murderer!"

"Weren't you accusing him just a second ago?" Kirumi asked in her usual calm manner. Although there appeared to be a hint of distrust in her eye.

"It was a lie obviously!" he answered with a snicker, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" Kaito looked as lost as when they first entered the courtroom.

"Man, you are all such idiots. " Kokichi spoke in a bored attitude, dismissing his question. He looked practically uninterested in the whole situation, glancing at his nails like they were far more interesting than anything else in the room.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?!"

"So, if I understand correctly, you are accusing Mr detective over there that he killed Amami-chan, between those 30 seconds when the other opened the door right?" he said, ignoring completely the astronaut once again.

"Duh, that's why the camera-"

"That would also mean that Amami-chan was alive for less than 30 seconds after entering the library."

Something about Kokichi's words made something inside of Kaede's head click. She just couldn't place what.

_'Come on, think!'_

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Didn't expect any less from you, so don't worry about it, space idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

It was amusing watching Kaito trying to argue with Kokichi for such a random thing in a murder case. Especially with how the latter ignored the other's existence altogether. 

_'Nevermind them. We are getting off-topic.'_

"Anyways, since we have proof that he was alive more than 30 seconds, it should clear Saihara-chan from any suspicion, riiight? Otherwise, there would have been a picture of him leaving."

Everyone seemed to process the Leader's words, some with more doubt in their eyes than others. Yet in the end, no one had any rebuttal against him.

"I guess. Wait, what proof are you talking about?"

_'Good question Momota-kun. That's what I'm trying to figure out.'_

Maki looked like she was on the verge of choking Kokichi. "I swear to god if you're lying again-"

_'Wait-'_

"The photos !"

All the attention was shifted towards the pianist. Her eyes almost shined in understanding as she spoke her next statement with confidence.

"The camera that's facing the hidden door took two pictures of Amami-kun. Since the camera takes 30 seconds to take another picture, it means that he was alive for more than 30 seconds."

She could see everyone clinging into every spoken word as the gears in their head spined. Thankfully, in the end, everyone seemed to understand or trusted at least Kaede's judgment enough to believe Kokichi's words.

"Nishishi. It's good to know that at least one of you has one brain cell."

The caregiver didn't seem any less pissed at Kokichi however, even if he did help them from making a fatal mistake that could potentially end their lives. Without lying. "Do you wanna die?"

"Might I suggest something?" 

Kaede wanted to whine at the maid's still lingering suspicion against the detective. Yet, she knew it was unreasonable for her to be mad at Kirumi.  
She is simply trying to make sure their findings are right. No one should hold back any questions in this situation. They need to be thorough with this.   
_~~Even is she knows for sure he isn't the culprit.~~_

"Go ahead Tojo-san."

"What if the last taken photo was him deactivating the camera after killing Amami-kun? That would result-"

"No that's wrong! When Saihara-kun gave me the camera, it was working. If he had activated the camera before he gave it to me then it still would take one more picture."

The maid nodded in understanding, slightly bowing her head forward in an apologetic manner. "I see. Pardon my ignorance."

"You did nothing wrong Tojo-san. Better safe than sorry." Kaede reassured her ~~and herself~~ with a kind smile which she returned.

"Does anyone have any questions?" the pianist asked optimistically with a soft voice, waiting.

_'Trust me guys.'_

A few moments of silence filled the courtroom, everyone processing the new information and trying to find a breakthrough. When no one could detect  
one, Kaede found herself smiling. 

She managed to successfully protect her friend.

"That seems to clear Saihara-kun from any more suspicion. " Korekiyo said finally, marking the end of that argument.

"Gonta happy too hear that friend is innocent!"

But now that raises other questions.

"I will be expecting your life in a receipt after this Saihara-chan!"

"…." 

_'Why are you so quiet Saihara-kun? Have you… **found** something?'_

"What now? We run out of options once again." Tsumugi asked, distress clear in her face.

"Not necessarily." The tennis player looked hesitant for a moment, before taking a deep sigh and locking eyes with the pianist. Kaede felt a bit uneasy under Ryoma's gaze.

"What is it, Hoshi-kun?'  
  
Her shoulders relaxed when the other glanced somewhere else, leaving her out of the spotlight.  
_~~Even if she wasn't in the spotlight to begin with.~~_

"I had this in my mind for a while but I thought it might not be necessary. But like Akamatsu said, better safe than sorry."

Kaede could feel a nervous sweat running through her.

_He couldn't mean… **that** , right?_

"Just spit it shota!"

With a dejected sigh at Miu's comment, Ryoma continued. "What if the killer used another door? A door only one person could open."

_'Huh?'_

"Nyeh?"

"What do you mean?" Maki asked with narrowed eyes.

Ryoma didn't seem affected by her gaze in the slightest.

"I'm talking about the hidden door behind the bookcase. What if it is connected to somewhere else as well?"

When no one else replied, he continued.

"It makes sense if you think about it. Just one door, in a public place no less, doesn't sound too smart does it?"

"But that would mean the mastermind is the culprit. Isn't that against the rules?" Himiko asked, a finger against her bottom lip, her eyes staring unfocused on the side.

"That's why I was hesitating about saying anything."

_The mastermind ignored the rules? The mastermind is the culprit? Is that really true? Would they really break their own rules like that, especially so soon?_

"How boring. Creating a whole game just to cheat? Disappointing." everyone was too dumbfounded at the new theory to comment on Kokichi's behavior.

"They cheated? Why though?" the astronaut didn't look like he believed it even in the sightless.

"Does it matter?" the leader said, looking once again bored although Kaede swears he saw his brow twitching, if only for a second.

"Assuming that the blackened is indeed the mastermind and that they belong in this group, that would mean whoever wasn't in a group at any point in time is suspicious, correct?" Korekiyo proposed.

_'That makes sense. But then that would mean…'_

"Saihara-kun and Tsumugi-san." Maki declared.

"Huh? Me?" the cosplayer was physically taken aback, pure shock in her features.

"Aww. I went all that way to help poor helpless Saihara-chan only for him to be a suspect again."

"This is such a pain. How can we find out which one could it be?" the magician wonder out loud while lowering her hat, hiding her eyes from view.

"It's certainly the degenerate male!"

"Let them defend themselves?" Kiibo offered with a nervous gaze at the two suspects.

"…"

_'Say something Saihara-kun!'_

"I was just visiting the bathroom. I'm too plain to be the mastermind."

_Is one of them really the mastermind? The one who kidnapped us and killed Amami-kun?_

~~_Did really the mastermind killed him?_ ~~

In the end, there was no found proof for either of them to prove their innocence.

_'This is going nowhere.'_

"Heeey, Monokuma. " Kokichi said suddenly with a seemingly kind smile.

The bear wasn't fooled by it even for a second. "What do you want you brat?" 

The other didn't let the facade drop. "Let us go investigate something!"

"No way!" The mechanic skin of the bear turned red in rage, showing its sharp nails.

"Aww, don't you want to make the whole game exciting?"

"Rules are rules! You had your time to investigate." 

"So you can cheat but we can't have an extra five minutes to check one itty-bitty small thing?"

"You have no proof of me breaking the rules!"

"Why did you conveniently left near the time of the murder?"

"Just because I left for a bit doesn't make me the culprit!"

A borderline devilish grin appeared on Kokichi face as stared down Monokuma. Shivers run Kaede's spine just from a glimpse of it. Everyone hold their breath watching the scene, some from fear while others looked intrigued.

Everyone…. Except for Monokuma.

Until he heard the leader's next sentence.

"You just admitted that you are one of the suspects."

There was a long pause between the two arguing individuals.

Monokuma anger evaporated and an empty stare aimed at the short male and only took its place.

"Nishishi. Is it just me, or the mastermind is… scared?"

The bear continued simply staring.

"So you are! Who would have thought, hm? I wonder what **they** are thinking about you right now."

_'They?'_

"Such a letdown."

It was like watching a parent lecturing their kid about a broken vase. Kokichi's eyes were filled with disappointment as he stared at the metallic bear.

There was a long pause before Monokumas anger returned all at once.

"Fine! You have ten more minutes to investigate one more thing! But there will be rules!

1\. All of you will have to stay together.   
2\. You will have to investigate something you didn't check before.  
3\. Your time is starting right now! " he shouted.

Kokichi's eyes lit up like fireworks, literal sparkles shining around them. "Sounds good to me!"

The leader turned back his attention back to everyone else, only to be met with gazes of complete disbelief. Kaede found her jaw dropped as she stared in awe. 

_'How… what…'_

"What just happened?" a murmur was heard in the trial room, most likely originating from the Ultimate robot.

_Who are **they**? He didn't mean the mastermind right? And the way he said it didn't seem like it was about us either._

_More importantly, how did Kokichi manage to successfully manipulate the mastermind so flawlessly?_

"I know I am really pretty and all but it would be more useful to use our ten minutes investigating and not staring at me?"

That's right, there is no time! They have less than ten minutes to investigate. Everyone rushed to get into the elevator with Kokichi upfront.

But before they start.

"Thank you, Ouma-kun."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes with an energetic grin as he smashed the elevator button.

"Don't know what you're talking about Akamatsu-chan!"

Once the elevator stopped on top and the doors opened, Miu pushed Kokichi out, yelling: "Well, show us the way twink!" 

With a smug expression, he started leading the unknown path, with a skip to his step. "With pleasure whore."

It didn't take long for everyone to start running after him, the clock ticking in their heads throughout every step. 

Where is Kokichi leading them? They are supposed to check a place where they haven't check before so that would be-  
' _The girl's bathroom?!'_

Kaede felt the heat rising on her cheeks as she ran. It's where Tsumugi had claimed to be so if she is indeed behind this, then there would be a hidden door around here somewhere ~~(assuming she was telling the truth about being here at least)~~. Plus, it would be the best place to investigate since the room isn't all that big.

When they reached their destination, most people seemed confused while others eyes light up in understanding.

"Is this the bathroom you went into Shirogane-chan?"

The cosplayer hesitantly nodded, her eyes on the ground with emotion the pianist couldn't place. _'Shirogane-san…?'_

"Tenko won't let any degenerate male enter!"

At the loud voice, Kaede turned her attention back into the group to see a furious Tenko blocking the door in a fight stand.

"Chabahira-san, I know it might make you uncomfortable but we have to all enter, that's the rules."

The other female looked torn for a second after moving to the side. However, she didn't let go of her battle pose.

"Only because Akamatsu-san requested it. But if I see any male trying anything I will Aikido them on the floor!"

Everyone nodded (some of the boys with cold sweat) and turn their attention back to Kokichi, waiting for him to tell them what he has planned.

He wasn't paying attention to any of them though. Instead, all of his attention was on the quiet detective.

"Time to investigate for a secret door! After you Saihara-chan."

Shuichi gave him an uncertain look.

"Well, you are the detective, so investigate away!"

After a bit of hesitation, Shuichi took the initiative and walked into the bathroom, with Kokichi close behind.

_'He is supposed to be the suspect along with Shirogane-san. How come he is trusting him in finding evidence.'_

The pianist watched the scene with pure curiosity, eyeing the walking pair.

' _Unless… he is testing him to prove his innocence?_

Kaede felt a smile forming her face in the thought. The little self-proclaimed liar is making an attempt to put his trust in someone. 

She didn't know the leader well but something tells her that it is a big step for him to do something like that.

One by one they entered the small room and immediately began their research. Some girls went to check the stalls, while others checked pretty much everywhere else.

Expect the suspects.

Kokichi took Shuichi to investigate the closet on the back while Tsumugi and Maki stood with their backs against the door with the latter keeping a close eye on the blue-haired girl.

"Ah!" A soft voice sounded from the closet after a few minutes of investigating.

Everyone rushed at the scene at once from the source of the noise. What they met with was the detective pressing his ear against the wall while the supreme leader was glancing down from a cabinet-' _how did he even get up there?_ '- with a childish smile.  
Kaede moved to the detective's side, mirroring his movements.

"Did you find something Saihara-kun?"

"The wall sounds hallow here."

Kokichi jumped down and move the duo away from the wall, saying: "Let's use Kiiboy and ram him into the wall!"

"Please don't! I'm not-"

"Let Gonta try and open it. " the entomologists said, determination clear in his eyes.

Kaede tried to intervene. "I don't think that's a good-"

But it was too late. The giant gentleman had already charged forward and collided with the wall, easily breaking through it.

"It worked. " Kaede said, mostly to herself, astonished by Gonta's strength.

"We have a bit more time, let's check further." The maid said, wasting no time and moving forward, further into the darkroom. Everyone else followed soon after.

"Ten minutes past! Reassemble back in the courtroom!"

The exiles appeared in front of the group, stopping them from going any further.

"I have been keeping count. We are currently at 8 minutes and-" Kiibo tried to reason with the monstrosities of robots but they had none of it.

"Papa said move so move! Unless you want to get crushed!"

"Oh no, I can't handle gore!"

"Just move punks!"

The students had no other choice but to comply.

The whole way back, everyone was completely silent, thinking about their new discovery.

Kaede could see in the corner of her eye the cosplayer shaking, a frightened expression on her face.

_'Shirogane-san…'_

  
"So its Shirogane huh." Ryoma said the second everyone took their places on the trial room.

"Saihara-kun could be-" she tried to defend herself before she was cut off by Miu.

"Why would the mastermind put a secret door to a place they can't get dickhead!?"

"He could get there-"

"It would be concerning if not suspicious to see someone going to a place they weren't assigned to. Definitely, something that would cause unwanted attention." the anthropologist reflected the question effortlessly.

"Maybe he did it to trick us!"

"In the end, it would be more do more harming than good for them wouldn't it?"

"Maybe-"

"Why would Shirogane-san do something like this." tears were already falling from Gonta's eyes.

"I…"

Kaede felt her hear sinking at Tsumugi's helpless expression. The proof was undeniable. Even if she didn't kill Rantaro, she was going into her lair to find something to kill them all because of the motive. She knows it she is the mastermind but…

"This is pointless, let's just vote already." the leader said in a bored tone.

...

"Are you sure you want to vote for me?"

The mood suddenly felt heavier at Tsumugi's voice. Everyone halted their movements and slowly moved their heads to face the cosplayer.

"Pupupupu~."

It was similar to Kokichi's fake crocodile tears. Any evidence of her previous troubles were gone like they never existed in the first place.

"I'm the only one that knows how to get out of here. Killing me is like basically trapping yourself forever in here you know."

Even her eye color seemed to change, a clearer vibrant blue taking its place. Terror started creeping up on Kaede's mind as she watched what used to be her friend.

"How about this? We pretend the first murder never happened and we start again the killing game so everyone can have a chance at escaping!"

"You're saying act like Amami-kun never existed? To let his death be in vain?" Kaito hissed at the girl like she was crazy.

_She probably was._

Tsumugi- no,- _the mastermind_ was unfazed by his threatening aura, instead, she started to gain more and more confidence, bit by bit.

"Do you really want to stay here? Away from all your loved ones and live with complete strangers?"

"Nyahaha! Angie believes that everyone will become great friends over time! Killing a loved one to go see another doesn't sit well with Atua!" 

"Yeah! And don't forget we are ultimates! We will find a way to escape on our own if we have too." Kaito yelled, his voice slightly echoing in the courtroom.

"Aha… so sure of yourselves aren't you?" Tsumugi giggled.

"What about the flashback lights then? If you kill me no one will be able to learn the truth of what happened."

"You must be really stupid if you think we are gonna believe that bullshit they tell us!" the inventor announced, clearly pissed of that even the idea came to the other's girl mind.

"Aha... Ahahaha ha." 

Giggles and snickers fell from her lips like a waterfall, sounding crazier by the second.

"This is how she should have felt huh?" She said eventually with a longing gaze, her mind clearly traveling away for the current situation.

"So… despairful!"

A hint of drool started dropping from the cosplayer's chin with hearts in her eyes.

"Shirogane-san?" Tenko asked, sweat traveling on her skin.

"This went so off-script but it's worth it! I finally get to feel the way my idol did in her last moments. Bye, everyone! It was nice meeting you all!"

Everyone watched her shocked as she walked towards the punishment room, humming a happy tune all the while.  
_'We didn't even vote…'_

"LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!"

Tsumugi said along with Monokuma, walking already to the punishing room.  
"ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"

*********

The mastermind walked hand in hand with Monokuma, walking in a podium, countless of other Monokumas surrounding it. The place looked like a small stadium. Costumes of various types and sizes stood behind her but she paid them no mind as she came into a halt Instead, she looked down at the crowd of Monokumas with a big smile.  
A few of them raised their hands to reveal needles, sharp and nearly as tall as them while others held up various materials that the cosplayer once could have used for her talent.

And then her execution started.

In a blink of an eye, the needless were gone from their hands, throwing them in the air with target the blue-haired girl.  
Big needles started to impale her skin, her body flinching at every attack. The blood dripping from opened flesh on the stage looked endless. Her knees wobbled, her blood draining from every single wound and mouth.  
They didn't stop there.  
More and more needles were shot like arrows, a few hitting the Monokuma by her side.  
When the second wave ended, the cosplayer couldn't take it anymore. She let out her last breath before she collapsed on the ground, the iron penetrating her further when she collided with the wood.

The Monokubs appeared suddenly at the inhuman scene beside her wearing all black, artificial tears falling from their eyes, weeping at the scene in front of them.

You would have thought that was the end.

An explosion happened out of nowhere somewhere in the crowd, resolving in a few of the bears to get on fire. The flames spread quickly and yet, none of the bears are reacting. Even when the white and black on their artificial skin turned brown and the red light in their one eye started fading. 

And it still wasn't over.

A gigantic boulder appeared from the ceiling, falling on top of the stage, crushing the corpse of Tsumugi, along with Monokuma and the Monokubs. Blood and iron parts scattered on the scene.

No one was left alive. Not even one of the robots.

**********

The scene was gruesome.

Most people had looked away, too painful and or too disturbing for them to watch. Angie had her eyes closed and her hands closed together, praying. Some looked ready to vomit, while others cried and whimpered.

Kaede was one of them. 

The monitor had been closed for a while now but no one could find it in them to move. They all stood there in silence, only the occasional sobs from Kaede, along with some other students breaking it .

"She… really was the mastermind." the pianist whispered to herself.

"What about the Shirogane-san we knew? Was it all… just a lie?" she continued in disbelief, a little bit more loudly this time.

Just loud enough for him to hear.

"Do you really want an answer?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Kaede slowly moved around until she was face to face with Kokichi. His face was empty, lacking any and all emotion, sending her unsettling vibes. If he was pretending to look unbothered or he really lacks empathy, she didn't know.

She could only stare at the other.

"Ouma-kun…"

"It should be obvious if 'she' was fake or real."

Kaede knows.

She really does.

That's why it hurt so much.

Biting her lip, she slowly nodded.

The silence continued, everyone starting to slowly but surely calm down.

"Lift your chins up everyone! We may have lost two of our friends but we did it! We won against the mastermind!" Kaito said in a hopeful tone.

Or at least he tried to. His eyes were puffy and red while his voice was rusty from crying just a second ago. But Kaede would be lying if she said she didn't felt his positivity influencing her even a little bit.

"We shouldn't be sulking, we should be celebrating For us but for them too."  
Kaede rubbed her eyes, wiping away any tears that remained on her face.

"You're right." Her voice sounded a bit rough as well but she continued, pushing her mind to think about positive things.

"We managed to prevent more killings from happening. We should continue looking forward!" Kaede said, now more sure of herself and her words.

Kaito gave her a thumbs up while others gave their own signs of appreciation.

"Angie has an idea. Let's celebrate!" Angie suggested with a bright smile.

"Celebrate…?" Kiibo looked uncertain about it.

"For winning against the mastermind!" the artist explained, clapping her hands together, her smile turning into something softer. She was trying to cheer everyone up too, in her own way.

"That's not a bad idea." Ryoma comment.

"Although it would be best to give everyone some time to mourn for our fallen classmates. " Tojo said, concern clear in her eyes as she studied each of them one by one, taking a mental note about their current state.

The pianist nodded, picking her next words carefully.

"Shirogane-san may have been the mastermind… but we should mourn for her too."

 _"If you want to mourn for her do it. Don't try to drag us with you."_ **he** snapped at her.

"Huh?"

Kaede turned around only to be met once again by the eyes of the one and only supreme leader.

The same emotionless expression as before stared back at her but anyone could tell he was faking this time. 

The corner of his lips twitched down into a frown from time with time, along with his eyebrow. It was like his whole face was twitching. But what gave it away was the look on his eyes.

"She brought us all here with the intention to force us to kill each other. Does she really deserve it?" the pure hatred looked like it was overflowing from both his eyes and his words.

"Even if she wasn't Amami-chan's true killer it would have been her fault he is dead."

_'If she wasn't Amami-kun's killer…'_

"She was a human just like us. I'm, sure she-" 

"A killer is a killer. It was obvious she was enjoying herself throughout the whole situation. You were there weren't you?"

"I…"

Kaede averted her eyes in favor to glance at her classmates. Miu was trying to confront Gonta while glaring daggers at the monitor that once portraited the death of her fallen friend the mastermind. Tenko was in a familiar situation, with a little mage in her arms sleeping due to her exhaustion from her breakdown. Maki and Korekiyo stared coldly at where Tsumugi's place used to be during a class trial.

The blonde bowed her head down in shame. It was selfish of her to think that everyone felt the same way she did. They don't know what she knows.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to force anyone into anything."

No one said anything.

No one knew what to say.

"Let's all go to our assigned rooms for now. We all had a long day." The maid suggested after a beat of silence, moving into helping everyone in any way she can.

Kaede was about to follow her as well when she heard someone calling her.

"Akamatsu-san."

She hadn't heard his voice for so long she almost flinched when she heard Shuichi saying her name. Turning around his immediate needs noticed how his eyes were covered by his hat but she was pretty sure she saw him crying too. The detective waited until everyone left before he spoke again.

"It's okay if you want to mourn for Shirogane-san. She may have been the mastermind but I know she was your friend. It's okay if you miss her."

Kaede stood frozen there for a second staring at where Shuichi's eyes would be if they weren't covered by the brim of his hat. She thought that the next time she was going to talk with the detective ~~if they talked again~~ , she would be the one initiating conversation and choosing the topic. ~~(The topic being why he was so quiet during the trial.)~~ To say she was surprised it would be an understatement.

Kaede lips perked up in a small smile.

"Thank you, Saihara-kun."

"No, thank you for defending me."

"I think Ouma-kun helped a lot too. We wouldn't have made it without him."

"I was planning to thank him too later."

Kaede nodded, the corner of her lips moving higher in a big sincere smile. For the last couple of hours, the whole idea of trying to smile sounded like an impossible quest but now, it came to her so naturally, with only a little help from her friends. She felt silly for thinking like that not so long ago. The pianist was about to leave when Shuichi continued speaking.

"Ah and Akamatsu-san… can we talk tomorrow about something?"

"Is something wrong?" she said, worry clear in her voice.

"I just… want to confirm something."

The boy's face was hidden but Kaede could feel the nervous energy all around him. Whatever it was he wants to talk about sounds important.

"You can tell me now."

"It would be best to talk about it another time. We should go rest for now. It was a rough day today."

It was true. She could already feel the exhaustion kicking in. They had already lost two people in only a few hours.

_'Amami-kun… Shirogane-san…'_

But they won't lose anyone anymore. They have already won.

Nodding, ~~more to herself than Shuichi~~ she started walking away from the trial room, only to notice that the other wasn't moving. "Are you coming Saihara-kun?"

"I want to check something first. It's important."

She nodded once again, nervous sweat starting to creep up on her skin. "Don't overwork yourself okay? Good night Saihara-kun."

"…Good night Akamatsu-san."

The duo started to part ways, unaware of the pair of eyes that followed carefully their movements.

Kaede started making her way towards the dorms, the same thought passing hers and the mysterious figure's head.

_'What did the detective wanted to talk about?'_


	2. The trustworthy's lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede learns why Shuichi was silent throughout the trial, along with some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm not rl happy with how some parts of this are but i wanted to post it today so here you are!
> 
> Thank you for the nc comments btw.
> 
> Warnings!!  
> The chapter starts with a... Violent nightmare so if you wanna skip it, look for the starts!!! ***
> 
> Shuichi might be a little too shy in this but remember that he still has his hat on so he is on high emo spirits!
> 
> Hopefully I didn't went ooc in this.

(The gory nightmare starts! Skip too the *** if you don't wanna read it)

* * *

_Why it had to turn out that way?_

_Everyone stood around her in a circle, sharing hushed whispers amongst each other. Words she couldn't make out that she knew we're directed towards her._

_The pianist couldn't blame them._

_After all, it's her fault._

_Kaede's eyes were focused on the floor, knowing that if she looked up she would see the hate and betrayal on their eyes._

_The betrayal she caused._

_"ITS PUNISHMENT TIME."_

_Something cold wrapped around her throat._  
_She glanced at her neck just in time to see a collar locking tightly around it._  
_Before she could register anything, she was being pulled up, the frostiness bitting her skin as she struggled to breathe. Now she could see everything as she was being forced above the grown._

_The sadness, the betrayal, the hatred._

_She was too caught up on trying to defend the mastermind and now it came back to haunt her._

_She failed them._

_Suddenly, the collar on her neck was gone and her feet meet a cold white floor. She tried to look around to get a better understanding of her surroundings but everything was a blur, her head still spinning from the lack of oxygen. The girl was so out if she couldn't even figure out when she was dragged into a different area. The only thing should see was black and white keys beside her. Her head made the fade assumption she was dropped off into a tremendous piano of some sort._

_Just when she had nearly managed to regain her breathing, something was wrapped around her throat again, pulling her slowly up in a torturing pace until her feet were hardly even touching the ground. This time they didn't give her even a moment to understand what was happening._

_She was moved left and right, forcing her whole body to push down keys, playing a melody she couldn't recognize. How could she when she couldn't even simply breathe or see or hear. Everything was turning into a buzz around her as she struggled for air while they kept moving her body faster and faster. The pianist let her last breath before the lid of the piano, full in the inside with spikes, came down on top of her, mangling her body beyond repair._

_She was dead and she had no one to blame but herself._

********

Kaede's eyes shot open, pure adrenaline running through her veins. Everything stood in a halt, her mind on high alert, trying to understand what is happening. She panted and panted, frozen in place as her eyes jumped at one object to another in an attempt to understand where she is.

Oh.

A dream.

It was just a dream.

She is fine. She is in her room, alive and well.

Kaede bit her lip as she glanced once more at her surroundings. The pianist was really hoping the whole killing game was also just a creation of her imagination, a horrible nightmare where one day she won't even remember it. But that was just wishful thinking and she knows it very well.

_'Positive things. '_

The part of her brutal death was a dream. She and everyone else is safe. They won against the mastermind, therefore no one has any reason to commit a murder. They succeed in their task to prevent more killings. 

' _Amami-kun… Shirogane-san…'_

Their deaths were still fresh in her mind and she had a feeling it will stay like this for a long time. There were only all there for a few days and yet, Kaede felt like a bond was starting to grow between them. 

_'I promise I will never forget either of you.'_

That's the least she can do for them. 

Kaede shifted a little bit, moving back under the covers as a wave of exhaustion hit her. Her heart had entirely settled down and her lack of sleep was getting more noticeable. She closed her eyes, letting her body relax once more.

' _We will get out of here alive and all become friends. I swear…'_

That was her last thought before she felt herself getting pulled back into a light sleep.

* * *

_'Knock knock'_

A gentle sound echoed through the pianist room, her eyes slowly opening and blinking at the sound. She let out a yawn as her mind worked on autopilot, getting up without much thinking. The cold of the handle made a spark of fear appear in the back of her mind, in a way like it reminded it of something but Kaede was too tired to even try to recall the memory her brain was trying to remember. Nevertheless, she twisted the handle to open the door, letting out a low groan when the light hit her sensitive vision.

"Good morning Akamatsu-san."

Rubbing her eyes, she let out a lazy smile when her eyes had adjusted enough to see no one other than the Ultimate Maid in front of her door.

"Good morning Tojo-san."

"I woke you up to inform you that breakfast is ready. It appears that the morning announcement didn't function so I assumed it would be for the best to wake everyone up."

"It didn't work?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a little in a curious ~~and cute~~ manner.

"I believe since the mastermind was defeated, there wasn't anyone to trigger it."

Kaede's face fell as her mind slowly recalled last night's events. She lowered her head a bit, her eyes glancing at the side.

"Oh… I see."

The pianist shook her head a bit to herself, aiming to shake the bad thoughts off. She just woke up, she shouldn't be getting all depressed now. After all, they have a lot of things to do today. With a small smile, she met Kirumi's eyes with nothing but motivation on her own.

"Thank you for waking me up Tojo-san. I will get ready and come in a second."

"No need to rush. Farewell for now."

"See you in a bit."

Kaede gave a little wave to the maid as she walked off, the pianist only closing the door when she couldn't see her anymore. With a sigh she stands there for a bit, her mind slowly starting to wake up more and more. Another yawn left her mouth as she stretched a bit before she made her way to her bathroom.

 _'Tojo-san sure is amazing huh.'_ she thought with a faint smile when she entered the small room.

The pianist felt herself cringing at her reflection.

She didn't look great to say the list.

Her hair was messed up, strands of hair pointing out in all various directions. Not to mention how her eyes were doing little to hide her last night's activities. Even if she knew that she wouldn't be the only one that had to spend most of her time mourning instead of sleeping it wasn't pleasant seeing her red eyes with black bags under them.

Her face heats up a little at the realization that someone, let alone Kirumi saw her like this.

She didn't comment on it thankfully.

With a deep sigh, she began preparing herself to look at least presentable for the day.

'It's going to be a long day today too.'

* * *

The scene in the dining room was better than Kaede expected.

Once again, delicious-looking food of many different preferences was set on the table. People were chatting with each other, trying to cheer each other up with small jokes. There was still some tension in the air but that was expected after last night's events.

"Hey bakamatsu what took you so long? Did you had a wet dream or something?"

The inventor yelled above all the other voices as Kaede made her way to sit next to her. No one paid attention to Miu's inappropriate joke, simply continuing to do their own thing.

"Good morning Iruma-san. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were waiting for me." she gave her an apologetic smile when she took her seat.

"You better be! This girl genius doesn't have time to waste her golden brain!"

"Ah now that I remembered! Thank you again for helping us with those cameras. We wouldn't have done it without you. Iruma-san really is amazing." she said with a bright smile, nothing but genuine gratitude towards the other blonde girl, causing said girl cheeks to turn into a beautiful crimson.

"Hhhhn-?! O-of course I a-am!" she managed to stutter out.

_'Iruma-san is cute when she is flustered.'_

Kaede turned her attention back to the food in front of her, setting a few things on her plate and began her eating. She ate in silence as she looked around the table. Not everyone was there but the people that were there, came out like they were all getting along nicely. Some smaller groups were already starting to form between. The pianist felt pride fill her chest at the scene. She shifted back to her food, humming a happy tune.

"Good morning peasants~!" Kokichi appeared abruptly, busting through the door and gaining almost everyone's attention. He stood there for a bit, standing in a way that indicated his arrival was the best thing that could happen to them. Knowing him, that's probably exactly what he was going for. 

Only when everyone continued along with their chatting he let go of the pose, walking further into the room with his hands behind his head.

"Sup shota. Were you jerking off and ur late?"

He looked completely unbothered by Miu's comment, taking an empty seat a few chairs away from her.

"Not everyone is a horny pig like you Iruma-chan! Also hello to you too, slut." the Leader replied in a cheerful tone, contradicting his choice of words.

"Hgnnnn-!"

"Don't be mean Ouma-kun." Kaede interrupted in a disapproving tone, an angry pout on her face as she crossed her arms.

The boy moved his attention to the pianist. "Heyy Akamatsu-chan! Since when you became mom number two?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his teasing. Instead, she switched into a more friendly persona, confidence evident in her face as she spoke. "We should all get along. The sooner we do that the sooner we will get out of here." 

He gazed blankly at her for a second, his mouth opening slightly for a bit before closing, debating in his head if he should respond or not.

"Whatevs," he said in the end, his face lighting up immediately as he turned to face the endless amounts of food in front of him. But before he could take his first bite, someone interrupted him. He dropped his fork with a huff, looking around to find who called his name.

"Ouma-kun?"

Kokichi and Kaede turned their heads to the door where none other but the ultimate detective stood. He moved his head left and right, his eyes scanning the small crowd until he spotted the shorter boy.

"Oh, there you are ."

The Leader was simply sitting there, surprised to find out that the other boy wad searching for him.  
Not that he let it show of course.

"Was Saihara-chan looking for me?" the leader asked in a playful tone when Shuichi took the empty seat next to him.

"Yeah. I… wanted to thank you. " he replied, his head low as he pulled his hat further down, hiding his face almost entirely from the world. "You defended me yesterday when almost everyone was against me. So thank you." the awkwardness in his voice made himself cringe. Thankfully, Kokichi didn't say anything on the manner.

"Ah that was it?" the Leader whispered to himself before he turned back to the taller boy.

"No problemo Saihara-chan! Now I have to kill you thought." 

"Huh?!" Shuichi jumped back, the chair creaking at the sudden motion, pure confusion and worry painted on his features.

"I told you yesterday that I expect a receipt with your life, didn't I? That's the price for having the Ultimate Supreme Leader on your team you know?" he said with disinterest as if the detective's life wasn't even a big deal. He lifted his hand up to glance at his nails while waiting for the other to respond.

"I thought it was a lie, a joke. Besides, I didn't ask for you to defend me. I mean I really appreciate but-"

"Is Shumai saying he won't pay?"

"Shumai?" Shuichi asked, heat rising on his face with bewilderment.

"It's my new nickname for you! Do you like it?" Kokichi explained, his previous boredom wiped out and replaced with childish like excitement, stars shining in his eyes.

"I.. wait we are getting off-topic."

"Nishishi. Saihara-chan is really observant I see!"

"Um… is there any other way I can repay you?"

Kokichi actually paused for a second and started tapping a finger against his cheek as he thought. Or at least he was pretending to, you could never tell for sure in the end when it came to the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

After a few more moments, he turned his attention back at Shuichi, snatching from the unsuspected detective his hat and putting in on top of his own head.

"This will do!"

"My hat?! P-please, give it back Ouma-kun!" 

Shuichi tried to reach for it, only for Kokichi to slap his hand away. He didn't really put a lot of strength into the hit but it was enough to make the detective retreat back in his seat, holding his hand on his chest. His eyes flickered all over the place, looking everywhere else but the leader. 

' _It's just a hat, why is he so anxious?'_ Kokichi thought as he pouted.

"You said you wanted to pay with something else right? Besides Shumai looks way more handsome without that emo hat." 

The detective stared at Kokichi with awe in his eyes and crismon on his cheeks. There was a long silence between the two of them before Shuichi spoke up again.

"…is that a lie?" 

One of the most exaggerated and dramatic gasps left Kokichi's lips. "Does Saihara-chan doubt my affection? How dare! I will send my organization after you!"

"I-i am sorry, I think?" 

"Nishishi~. You should be! Now, let's eat while I debate your fate." 

"Wait, what about my hat Ouma-kun?"

He huffed once again, crossing his arms. The Leader was acting like a stubborn kid that refused to back down until he gets what he wants.

"Jeez, are you attached to it or something? Does it hold a special memory for Saihara-chan?"

"No, but-"

"Then I'm gonna keep it. Doesn't Saihara-chan think I look cute with it?"

"Um…" Their eyes looked and even a part of Shuichi screamed at him to look away, he couldn't. Kokichi's lilac eyes were captivating, stealing the detective's air away and sealing away any thoughts he had. He could only stare at them with his mouth agape.

"I don't? Saihara-chan is so mean!" 

The leader's sudden outburst brought Shuichi back to earth, his face full of panic at the sight of tears.

"It's not that! Ouma-kun is pretty with it-"

In the blink of an eye, any evidence of the short boy crying was gone.  
"Oh? How pretty?" Kokichi moved closer to the detective, not even sitting on his chair anymore.

Shuichi gulped as he gazed at the boy above him. Only a little push was all that one of them needed and they would end up-

He blushed even harder at the thought.

With all the confidence he could master, he started speaking again. "I-"

"Good morning everyone!" Kaito's strong voice echoed thought the room, yelling loud enough for almost everyone to hiss in pain, some even covering their ears.

 _'Goddammit Momota-kun.'_ the pianist glared at him, irritated about how he ruined the moment between the liar and the detective.

"Hellooo idiot-chan!" Kokichi jumped back on his chair immediately with a big grin on his face, like he wasn't only an inch away from kissing Shuichi just a second ago.

Meanwhile, Shuichi stayed frozen in place as if his brain had blue screened. He only snapped from his daze when the astronaut took the free seat beside him. 

"Ah, good morning Momota-kun." There was still a hint of pink on his face, yet the astronaut seemed completely oblivious to the tension between the other two.

"The same awful hairstyle today too I see!" Kokichi said in a way-too-excited tone

Kaito stood up, punching the table with both his fist, causing Shuichi to let out a little squeak in surprise.

"Do you wanna go rat?!"

Kaede watched in amusement as the two purple heads started bickering with each other while the poor detective stood in the middle of their fight.

'They are acting kind of like siblings.'

"Is it part of your astronaut training? Before you go to space your hair needs to define gravity first?"

Shuichi actually let a small chuckle through his lips at the joke, causing both boys to snap their heads at him. Clear betrayal was shown on Kaito's face while Kokichi had a smug expression.

"See? Shumai agrees with me!"

"Bro, how could you?!"

There was a sly smile on Shuichi's lips, his eyes downcast as he murmured a small "Sorry.".

He didn't sound sorry one bit.

With a sigh, Kaede turned her attention at the girls beside her, tuning out the trio into simply background noise, deciding she had enough of their nonsense for today. 

* * *

"Ah Akamatsu-san, wait for a second!" 

"Saihara-kun?" Kaede was on her way to her Talent Lab when Shuichi called her out. She stayed in place, waiting for the other to catch up. His hat was still nowhere in sight but she didn't mention it. She didn't want to make him more uncomfortable than he already probably feels without it.

"We said we will talk today about something, right?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot." 

But that's Kaede's lie, isn't it?

"Follow me. I want to show you something." 

The pianist nodded and let Shuichi lead the way, ignoring the nervous feeling that was starting to bloom in her chest. They stayed silent the whole way, an unusual look of determination on the detective's face.

So despite her better judgment, she followed him all the way down the library.

But what she saw when they moved further into the room, Kaede's eyes widened and she unconsciously took a few steps back when she saw what awaited them.

"Amami-kun is still-?!"

"Yeah… I was looking for something else and when I came here his body was still here."

She could only stare, left wordless at the unfortunately familiar scene before her. Did they really simply left his body here? Would the mastermind really just do something like that? Maybe they didn't have time to do anything when we figured them out. She could only hope that was the case.

' _ ~~They… still can't accept the truth huh?'~~_

"…maybe its better this way." the pianist finally said.

"Huh?"

Kaede looked back at Shuichi, the corner of her lips lifting up in a bittersweet smile.

"We can gather everyone and give him a proper funeral, so his soul can peacefully pass on."

Shuichi blinked at her, his mind processing her words. He glanced at the body and then back at her a few times before he eventually spoke.

"That's… a good idea," he said with a sad smile of his own.

She nodded, turning her attention back to Amami-kun. The two shared a long moment of silence for their fallen friend.

"I should ask Tojo-san to come-"

"No. It's okay. Besides this way I can prove you easier my theory."

Nervous sweat started growing on the pianist skin, sifting a bit, trying to calm herself down. Maybe this isn't what she thinks it is.

"Theory?" she asked hesitantly.

"Akamatsu-san."

The same look of determination was on Shuichi's eyes, staring right into her own pink ones, despite their usual tendency to avoid anyone's at all cost, 

"I know you tried to commit murder."

Kaede skin turned pale, her shoulders tensing as she continued her stare contest with the detective.

"Me? Committing murder? Come on Saihara-kun." she spoke after a few moments, an awkward laugh leaving her mouth as she closed her eyes.

"It's true, I have the evidence all here."

 _'The evidence…?_ ' she gulped, opening her eyes only to avert them away from him.

"You planned it from the start. The opened vent, the books, the camera."

"What are you talking about?" she gave a weak question, trying to defend herself and playing ignorant to the whole situation.

"I will explain. Here's what happened."

Shuichi took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally for the information he is about to reveal.  
He doesn't want to do this but he has too, hiding from the truth will only end up badly.

"You planned this from the start. When we went into the warehouse, you put the shot put the ball or in other words the murder weapon, into your bag when I wasn't looking. Then when we went to prepare the library for our trap against the mastermind, you set up the path for the murder weapon. First, you opened the vent grate, the vent that connects to the classroom we were in. Secondly, you pretended to organize the books so no one would be able to use the vents to climb in but in reality, you were creating a downhill with the books. And lastly, the cameras. In order to lure Amami-kun at the end of the path you the camera to rule him in. You put duct tape to force the flash on, so when the camera took a picture, the victim would investigate the source which was the end of the route for the ball. With the trap set and ready, all you had to do was wait until the receiver went off and let it fall through the vents and the books would do the rest. Thanks to the weird video that Monokuma played, it drowned out the sounds of the murder weapon falling. Amami-kun didn't even have a chance to react… if only I wasn't in such a hurry I could have stopped this from happening."

Kaede stood there simply blinking at the other, her expression dripping with emotions.

Shame, regret, guilt, and so many more.

After a while, she lifted her head once again. Tears had gathered on the corner of her eyes, her bottom lip wobbling a bit as she gazed into Shuichi.

"You really are the ultimate detective."

She let out a sigh, the first tears falling slowly on her cheek.

"I did it, I killed Amami-kun. And even if Shirogane-san was the mastermind she was wrongfully punished cause of me."

"No that's wrong."

"Huh?" She lifted her head, confusion obvious in her voice.

"That's what I also thought at first too. That's why I was silent during the trial. I didn't want to believe my first friend would do something like that."

"Saihara-kun…"

"So after the trial, I went to investigate. I found proof that Shirogane-san was indeed the culprit."

The sincere tone in his voice left her no room for doubt. There wasn't even a single trace of a lie in his expression.

"Really?" the rhetorical question left her lips nonetheless.

He nodded, a hand coming up to cover his mouth in a skeptical matter as he recalled what he discovered last night.

"I looked at the picture of the layout of the library Iruma-san took and if you pay close attention, Amami-kun's body and where the path of the books end's, they don't line up. His body is almost directly underneath it, if he was hit by it, taking account his pose, his body shouldn't have ended up in the center and rather more to the side."

She gave him a slow nod, secretly admiring how confident her friend looked when it came to his talent. 

"It does look suspicious but… how does that prove Shirogane-san did it?"

All at once, Shuichi's confidence drained, leaving behind the familiar shy detective she knew, flustered.

"I-i um… I checked a-again the secret passageway on the g-girls bathroom to see where it went."

Kaede blinked for a long moment. ' _Oh, that's why he is so nervous all of a sudden?'_

She put a hand on his shoulder, giving him her best reassuring smile as she comforted him.

"Hey, you went in there for a good reason. But you probably want to keep that secret away from Chabahira-san."

He gave her a short nod, clearing his throat in an attempt to move on from that conversation.

"A-anyways. When I moved further I found many different… things."

She raised an eyebrow, a wordless question towards the detective.

"We will get off-topic if I mention them all so I will say only the important ones. It connected to the secret door in here, in the library."

Kaede was about to tell him that still, that wasn't enough when he continued speaking.

"And," Shuichi quickly added, making Kaede press her lips together in a thin line, allowing him to continue "I found this in a trashcan in the mastermind lair."

Shuichi walked beside Rantaro body where a medium-sized box stood. Crouching down next to it, he motioned for Kaede to come over. With hesitant steps, she moved beside the detective, her eyes scanning the interior of the box. 

The box was filled with evidence from their last tried. If she had to guess, the detective moved them all here. Inside was the cameras, the photos, the bloody shot put ball that used to be next to Rantaro and-

"Another ball?" the shock was clear in her voice as she switched looking between the two balls. 

"And there is one more thing."

The detective moved beside Rantaro's corpse, his hand touching the floor beside their once friend head.

"The floor here has a dent."

Her hand moved on autopilot, patting the exact same place Shuichi did just a second ago. It was true, the floor appeared to go deeper into the earth unlike all the rest wood around them.

"Its exact bellow from the end."

The pianist stood up, walking back unconsciously. Her feet felt wobbly, while new tears fell from her eyes. 

"This should prove that even if you did plant to murder, you didn't kill anyone."

Kaede couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears felt like small waterfalls from her eyes, sobs escaping her mouth, echoing in the old library.

Shuichi moved in front of her, wrapping her awkwardly in a hug. But it was a hug non the less and she appreciated the effort.

"I'm sorry I'm really not good at comforting people."

She shook her head from where it laid against his shoulder, her lips twitching up in the smallest of smiles.

"You're doing fine," she reassured him, tight her hold for a moment.

They stood there for a bit more, Kaede slowly calming down as she replayed melodies in her head to help her settle down.

"Akamatsu-san… why did you plan this? the detective asked when the girl had relaxed enough.

She tensed once again slightly, but she spoke anyway. "I was targeting the mastermind. I-i thought that no one else knew about the secret door at the time. I know murder isn't right but-"

"You did it to save all of us, I understand." He interrupted her, tightening his hold around her, before letting go to look her in the eyes understanding.

The pianist stared at the detective, a bitter chuckle escaping her lips as let go completely, taking some steps away.

"So that's why you were so quiet yesterday. I put you into an uncomfortable position yesterday"

She once again glanced away from him, shame clear in her voice.

"It's fine. In the end, we found the right answer so that's what matters."

The two shared a smile, completely unaware of a certain purple head just outside of the library, listening in on every exchanged word through the small gap of the door.

 _'You definitely aren't boring, Saihara-chan, Akamatsu-chan.'_ he thought, a neutral expression on his face.

"Thank you Saihara-kun. I'm grateful to have such an amazing friend."

The boy made a face, turning his body away in a swift motion as he started walking away.

_'Ew, enough emotions for today. Time for me to take my graceful leave!'_

_~~Now, what will he do with this newfound information?~~ _

"I'm not-" Shuichi tried to deny, red starting to grow on the detective's cheeks.

"Yes, you are. You had faith in me until the very end and you weren't afraid to make me face the truth of my actions. We don't even know each other for that long and you have already basically saved my life. You are an amazing friend in my book." 

Shuichi was left speechless, suddenly feeling like it was his turn to cry.

"Are we okay now?"

He gave her a quick nod, eyes on the floor as he started walking with Kaede out of the library.

"Let's go tell the others about Amami-kun's body. We could all have a meeting of sorts. There are a lot of things we need to discuss if we all are going to live here together for a while." 

Shuichi nodded, before adding an idea of his own.  
"Let's gather everyone in the gym. It would be the best place for this."   
  
The duo nodded at it other in a silent agreement continuing walking together in silence.

Until Kaede asked a really odd question out of nowhere.

"By the way, what mascara do you use?"

"Huh?!" Shuichi's head snapped at the pianist, taking so off guard that he almost slipped.

However, Kaede didn't seem affected one bit.  
"Your eyelashes are amazing! Do you have a trick to make them look so long?" 

"N-no. I don't use make-up. They are naturally like that." he managed to spill out, blushing for what appeared to be the 100th time today.

"Eh? What, really?! I'm jealous!" she said with a pout.

"No wonder Ouma-kun was flirting with you." 

If Shuichi wasn't surprised but the previous question he surely was now. The detective chocked on air, his face redder than what should be humanly possible.

"Wha-?! He wasn't! He was just teasing me."

Kaede giggled. "I don't think so. I think he might like you!"

"Akamatsu-san!" his voice cracked, drowning him even further on his own embarrassment. Shuichi's face was buried deep into his hands looking like he was praying for the earth to swallow him whole and never have to show his face again to the world. After a bit more laughter, she decided to let go of the subject for now.

They should prepare for what the future has in store for then.

Filled with determination, she took the first step towards a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito being the ultimate cockblocker is one of my favs headcanons about him.
> 
> Also this chapter is just..' Kaede your bi is showing'
> 
> Here is my attempt at humor.
> 
> The next chapter should be more chill with the feels btw!
> 
> Anyways thaaank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm rl tempted to make more chapters for this...


	3. Will they help each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had the mastermind planned before his plans failed for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles and at the summaries
> 
> Fiiirst thank you so much for 100 kudos and 1000 hits!!! I wasn't expecting this to get that much attention so quickly.
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter!
> 
> I would have posted it sooner if I didn't had a sudden urge to make ducks out of bars of soap but ohh well they ended up cute so no regrets.
> 
> There isn't a execution in this or anything. Just the classical death and blood mention and a bit of a panicking shuichi but that's about it.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

' _Tap'_

_'Tap'_

Soft footsteps could be faintly heard from the distance in the black hallway. A pair of purple eyes moved around the hidden room, taking in every single detail they could locate until their owner's body came into a halt.

' _So Saihara-chan was telling the truth…'_

It wasn't that he necessarily thought the detective was lying, he simply knew better than to simply believe someone he met only a few days ago. Furthermore, with how close the blonde and the boy were to each other, Kokichi wouldn't put it past the detective creating white lies just so he can reassure the girl she did nothing wrong. Thankfully, after the liar did some research on his own, it was all true. Kaede attempted to murder but her plan failed with the proof of the mastermind's successful try.

If the liar didn't speak up during the trial, would Shuichi keep his mouth shut or accuse the pianist of what she almost did? How would have things ended then? the liar can only wonder…

However, he did talk and that brought them where they are now, in an abandoned school with a defeated mastermind.

But now there are other problems that see the surface with Tsumugi's death.

Unlike everyone else, it was obvious to the Supreme Leader that they were being watched. Monokuma made too many suspicious comments directed to an invisible audience for him to be talking to literally no one. Additionally, it made no sense for all of that to be just jokes that none of the students picked up on. So, now with Tsumugi being dead, are they still being broadcasted? The blue-haired girl did say they went off script, so are they planning to simply go with the flow or force things in some way? Guessing that the Mastermind was or at least would be the one pulling the strings, with her now being dead, does that mean that the show will go on without a director or will they try and improvise in a way? Maybe they will send someone to kill them and bring the next group if there are more of them or perhaps they will just leave them to slowly suffer from and with each other.

The leader moved the hat to his hand, spinning it around with a finger, occupying his energetic tendencies while his mind runs free.

If they pick the first option ( to go with the flow) then that must mean there are still things that await them somewhere in this school. Something that doesn't need the mastermind to activate. He should be cautious and explore with as much concentration he can.

But what if there is more than one mastermind? A back up of sorts? What would their next move be? Would they reactivate Monokuma again or go about it differently? 

And that's when it clicked.

' _Kiibo_!'

Even if they have a second mastermind or not, they aren't going to need it if they manage to hack the robot. That is if they haven't already put something in there so they can control him. He needs to get Miu to check him thoroughly as soon as possible.

'For now, I should scan in here for any clues before anything else' he thought, placing ~~Shuichi's~~ his hat back on his head.

* * *

_'What the hell?'_

Kokichi had spent hours and hours checking every nook and cranny and yet, he couldn't find anything. No proof of second mastermind and no items that could be in use.

_'Maybe Saihara-chan took those *interesting* things he said he found in his room.'_

It would make sense, taking them into his room so the detective can study them at any time. Not to mention needing to visit the girls bathroom over and over again would be a problem with Tenko around. Plus no one else could take them from there, although he doubts that Shuichi took them for that reason.

Well, unfortunately for the detective, Kokichi lock picking skills meet no bounds! It will be a piece of cake to open the other's boy's door and sneak a bit at to check what he has there. The liar just needs to make sure that no one will see him entering Shuichi's room and everything should be easy from there. Snickering to himself, he exited from the secret library door, setting the plan on his head.

But before Kokichi left, he gave a glance at where Rantaro's body once was, to find the spot empty, only the blood being still in place.

' _I guess they already informed Mom.'_

His legs started picking up the pace, walking faster to the dorms. The detective said that he was going to tell Kaede about the other things later, meaning he would visit his room at some point again today. Kokichi can only hope it will be enough time for him to check everything.

* * *

' _Click_ '

The Leader felt himself smirking at the familiar sound of the door unlocking, allowing him to proceed with his evil plants.

 _'Like taking candy from Momota-chan_!'

Without a second thought, Kokichi moved into the detective's room, locking him behind the door before jumping into exploring.

Shuichi's room was almost as boring as its owner! That's a lie though, there is definitely more than it meets the eye when it comes to the detective he found out with his previous conversions and also with his slight stalking. Kokichi finger twitched the more he looked around, wanting nothing more than to destroy how neat and organized everything looks. Maybe he should find a bunch of stick notes and doodle on them so he can place them everywhere on the walls. That would definitely add some character to the blank room!

For now, he managed to suppress those urges, putting more focus on the task at hand.

Ignoring the shelf with obnoxious looking Momokumas, Kokichi started opening whatever drawers he could find until he was met with what looked to be 14 tablets that looked really similar but smaller to his Monopad.

 _'Bingo!_ ' He thought with a smug grin as he picked one up.

As soon he made contact with the black screen, the device became alive, many colors dancing on the screen as a familiar bear could be heard from the speakers of the tablet.

"Back by popular demand, its time for the motive video! "

 _'Back by popular demand, he says. Are they even trying to pretend this isn't some kind of sick show_?' his eyebrows furrowed as the voice he hadn't missed one bit continued talking in his ears. Yet the word **back** lingered in his head. They were other people who went through this too huh…

"Who is the most important person in your life?"

The screen switched into a picture with a familiar brunette girl in the middle, looking way younger than she was now with other kids surrounding her, holding her arms and keeping her in place with a smile while looking at her excitedly.

For a second, he might had actually considered the possibility the girl portraited on the screen was being actually honest with her talent.

That was until Monokuma continued talking.

"Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin…"

...

He knew it from the start that the girl shouldn't be trusted.

"So there is still a killer on the loose huh?" Kokichi said bitterly to no one, his grip tightening on the screen.

"Our team has managed to score an exclusive interview with the kids at her orphanage!"

' _Huh_?'

Many kids of various ages were gathered on top of a big couch, jumping up and down as they kept saying just how much _"We miss Onee-san!"_ or _"Onee-san come back!"._

Kokichi hated it.

"…became an assassin just to ensure their safety…"

He let out another cruel laugh. The liar could bet all his Monocoins that the other will sympathize with her only for that last part. Meanwhile, he will just gag on the background at the scene of everyone comforting Maki. Comforting an emotionless killer. How many has she killed without a second thought, just for some money?

_'There is no redemption for killers like you, Harukawa.'_

Before he realized it, the video had ended and the screen went black, no longer showing Kokichi's _totally_ favorite person. The liar probably missed quite a bit of the video but he didn't care one bit.

He scoffed, tucking the small screen under his arm, hoping to get this with him in his room. He has no clue if Shuichi has actually watched them but he is willing to take the risk. This will be the perfect blackmail for the brunette, he thought with a sinister smile. 

Kokichi continued listening to the rest of the videos, drinking in any detail that might be helpful in the long run. He won't be so easily convinced that the killing game is over. Although he would be grateful if it is, his brain has a hard time accepting it. Kokichi Ouma always plays games on max difficulty, whenever he likes the game or not. This was too easy...

After watching Kirumi's and Ryoma's videos, the leader took a pause, the gears in his brain turning as he took in the information.

Tsumugi said something about s script and after watching the clips, he could already guess who would be the next victim and the next killer.

'This can't be real. Prime minister? Come on this is ~~n~~ 't ~~fiction~~ .'

Nevertheless, he put the two devices with Maki's, knowing that if the killing game does start again, these are the top priority to get rid of.

After a few more videos and some cringe at Korekiyo's one, the liar glanced at the lonely remained device, it's content only one touch away.

This should be his own too.

' _Leave the best for last!'_

Before Kokichi could start the video, soft footsteps started reaching his ear, halting his movement as he listened in. The steps started sounding louder and louder, now accompanied by muffled voices.

' _Fuck_!'

The liar placed all the tablets in place and closed the drawers, excluding those under his armpits and his own one. Just as the door handle started to wiggle, Kokichi slipped into the closet, closing it into behind him and bathing in the darkness. A strong uneasiness started swallowing him whole but he remained in place, waiting for the detective to enter and leave hopefully quickly. 

"-here."

That was definitely Shuichi's voice. 

_'Everything is totally normal here! There definitely isn't a body into your closet spying on you when you sleep or anything!'_

"Are those the other things you found?" Kaede's voice sounded through the room, alerting Kokichi a bit more by the idea of two people being in the room when he is trying to sneak.

Goddammit, he is probably going to show her the videos. Maybe he won't notice that four of them are missing? Or maybe he will think there were only so many in the first place! Ah if only the liar was there next to him, he will help the detective forget about the Monopad thingy no problem.

"There are some other things too but I thought these were more important."

Kokichi decided to drop a bit of his inner dialogue before he starts getting too dramatic. For now, he will stay silent and simply listen. He definitely won't like it though.

"How so?"

"They were going to be the next motive."

There was a long pause before Kaede talked again.

"Have you watched them?"

The leader held his breath, anticipation filling him as he waited with impatience Shuichi's next words.

"Only Momota-kuns. It was on accident though."

He silently exhaled, relief flowing through him at the detective's voice. Kokichi doesn't know what he would do if the other did watch them. Then there would definitely be a problem and it would be obvious that someone stole them. Not to mention with Shuichi being the Ultimate detective he would definitely start an investigation about it too. Not like that the leader was scared of the detective's skills, it would just be a pain to keep lying his ass off until Shuichi gets either satisfied with his answers, or too irritated to continue questioning him.

"Oh… Does everyone have one?"

"Except Shirogane-san and Amami-kun, yes. They have labels on which belongs to who and I couldn't find their names anywhere."

"I think we should all gather everyone and watch them!"

"Eh?"

...

 _'Exactly,_ **_what?_!'**

"With no mastermind, we don't have to kill to leave, we have to work together! So now it is technically a motive for teamwork and to grow closer with each other."

"I don't know if everyone will agree on this, especially Ouma-kun. He doesn't look like he would want anyone to know something so personal about him."

Well, he wasn't exactly wrong but Kokichi still had the strong urge to glare at Shuichi right now. It's true the idea of letting someone watch his video didn't sit well with him even a tiny bit but that doesn't mean the detective can read him like that when they barely know each other. Yet he stayed quiet, not wanting to give away his position.

"Should we watch them?"

There was a long pause from Shuichi's side, weighing the cons and pros at the girl's idea. Eventually, he managed to answer with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Kokichi silently celebrated about thinking to keep those four with him.

For the next couple of minutes, the duo didn't speak at all, listening in the voice of the deceased robotic bear talk about their ~~friend's~~ classmates most important person in their lives. There were the usual awws by Kaede and a few winces or awkward laughs at Korekiyos video, _yeah yikes_ , but nothing that caught immediately Kokichi's attention.

That was until some shuffling could be heard in the room through the silence.

"Some of them are missing." came Kaede's worried voice, her movements growing faster from what the liar could hear.

"Wait really? Which ones?"

"Hoshi-kun's, Tojo-san's, Harukawa-san's, and Ouma-kun's."

"I could swear there were 14 in total."

Kokichi started biting his fingernails, worry once again overtaking him.

' _Just say you counted wrong, think you counted wrong!'_

"Let's go check the secret room. You could have forgotten them there.

"It's worth a try."

Not what he was hoping for but that should give him some time to think about what to do.

_'I should hide them.'_

His room would be the best of choice. Except him and the assassin, the boy really doubts that anyone else in this place knows how to lock pick.

Kokichi stayed put for a few more minutes, even after he couldn't hear the other two anymore. He only started walking out of the small place only when his train of thought couldn't go on anymore.

After picking his head around and saw no one, he walked out of the closet, turning his attention to the rest of the drawers he hadn't managed to search yet.

 _'Not even one porn magazine? Boriing~!'_ he thought as he looked around what looked to be trash of various random objects in one of the drawers. Kokichi was almost sure he wouldn't find anything useful when he opened the last drawer but oh boy was he wrong.

At first glance, you would think there was nothing but a towel on the bottom but upon further investigation, you could see hints of clear, neon pink liquid faded spots on the material. Carefully, he unwrapped the cloth until he could see clearly a bloody Monopad.

' _This is-'_

They never found Rantaro's Monopad did they?

Kokichi turned on the device, waiting with eagerness at what it might hide. There's got to be a reason why the detective let this out of the evidence to prove Kaede's innocence. It would be one of the stronger proof as to why the blonde was not the murder.

What could the reason be to make the detective hide something to the person he trusts the most?

Finally, the screen lit to life, displaying the name of their green-haired ~~friend~~ classmate that died not too long ago.

' **Rantaro Amami. Please provide a fingerprint.'**

Kokichi frowned at the white message shining through the screen, refusing to let him see what it might be hiding. It surely must have a secret of some sorts, why else would it be the only Monopad (on Kokichi's knowledge) that has security measures?

Did Shuichi manage to open this? He did have Rantaro's lifeless hand with all his fingers intact, aka the key to opening the bloody device.

Why is it bloody anyways? Why not clean the blood?

Maybe he kept it in case Kaede still didn't believe him that Tsumugi was the culprit?

' _You're full of surprises Saihara-chan.'_

Kokichi put the tablet back in place, making a mental note to bug Miu to make him a hacking device to try and open this thing. Since Rantaro's body is most likely with the maid right now it was going to be risky if not impossible to get past Kirumi to try and get a print. Plus the detective could come back again and check this device in particular and unlike the Motive videos, this will not be easy to make Shuichi forget it exists, especially if he has seen what it contains.

After putting the Monopad back in place, he hurried into his own room, hiding the devices under his bed before he flopped down on top of it. Once again let his head run wild, coming up with ridiculous but still possible scenarios that could await them in the near future.

' _Time to strategize!'_

* * *

"Nothing?"

Kaede sighed, her shoulders dropping a bit in defeat. "Nothing." She replied to the detective.

Shuichi's eyebrows furrowed, confusion invading him with little abandon as he checked the same places over and over again.

"Did I count wrong?" he whispered to himself, despite how sure he was that he did in fact had fourteen tablets on his hands not so long ago.

_But why would there be only 10?_

_Could it be… those next four people were planning to be killed?_

_He had no evidence of it but was it just a coincidence that two out of the six people are dead?_

_But how would the mastermind know that?_

_Did the mastermind manipulate Rantaro to go to the library in some way?_

_Would the mastermind have more plans to manipulate the next killings as well, like some kind of script?_

_How would she manage something like that? Just how much power Tsumugi had over them?_

"Saihara-kun?"

Shuichi jumped at the light tap on his shoulder, suddenly aware of his shallow breathing. The idea of os someone having so much control over them was sending pure fear on his head, bringing him in a state of panic.

"Hey Saihara-kun, calm down. Deep breaths okay?"

He gulped and slowly nodded, trying to switch his head into thinking positive things.

Shirogane is dead. Even if she did had that much power she was no longer with them. They defeated her.

As a few minutes ticked by, Shuichi felt himself calm down, his breathing turning into a regular rhythm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Thank you, Akamatsu-san."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

Friends… the word was still new at the detective's tongue and yet he didn't want to let it go. Never being the social type, he didn't get to experience stuff like this often. He did have a few friends in the past but not enough for him to not feel anxious about every little interaction he had with someone.

"Is there anything else you wanted to show me?" the girl asked, helping to get Shuichi's mind out of whatever made him panic out of nowhere.

"There are some things but I thought it would be for the better to leave it for the meeting. We need multiple opinions on this."

"Should we do it today or tomorrow?"

The detective's hand moved up, covering his lower face as a skeptical look took over his eyes. "Tomorrow so we can organize it a bit better. We should ask everyone at dinner for everyone to meet at the gym in the morning."

Kaede gave a nod to the detective. The two walked out of the secret room and then out of the library in silence, both of them being occupied with their own thoughts. 

That didn't last long when the voice of a particular liar took them both out of their thoughts.

"Well if it isn't Saihara-chan and Akamatsu-chan!"

The duo in question lifted their heads to see Kokichi in front of them, his hands behind his head, and a toothy grin in place as he glanced up at them.

"Ouma-kun?"

"Can we talk to you for a second?" Kaede said almost immediately after Shuichi, her tongue working on autopilot as soon the liar gave them a conflicted (and slightly confused) nod.

"We were thinking about gathering everyone and having a meeting of sorts in the gym tomorrow morning and since you're the Ultimate Supreme Leader I wanted to get your opinion on this."

Kokichi stared silently for a few moments, the thoughts on his head unclear to both the pianist and the detective.

"It's decent enough for a beginner I guess," he said eventually, his expression unreadable as he gazed at his hand.

"Thank you Ouma-kun." the girl still gave him a bright smile.

"Nishishi. Be careful Akamatsu-chan. That could have been a lie you know."

"I don't think it was a lie."

Kokichi and Kaede turned their heads to the almost forgotten detective, surprise clear on their faces.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

A great idea popped into the pianist's head as she glanced back at the purple head with a big smirk.

"Oh, also one more thing Ouma-kun. Saihara-kun wanted to hang out with you but he was too shy to ask, so here." The girl said in a hurry, pushing Shuichi closer to the other. The detective's blush had now spread more, reaching the top of his ears as he eyed the short boy in front of him that was still wearing his hat.

"Is it true Shumai?"

"...I wouldn't mind."

Kokichi beamed, starting to drag the detective god knows where while jumped up and down like an excited toddler.

"Then what are we waiting for you dummy? Let's go!"

"Where are we going?!"

"You will see!"

Kaede giggled as she watched the scene. She stayed there until she couldn't see them anymore, a satisfied look on her face. Eventually, her feet moved forward, walking once more through the halls of the weird school.

"Hello, Akamatsu-chan."

She recognized that voice.

Kaede turned around with a bright smile, finding a maid to be standing before her, Gonta and Angie also behind her as if they were following her just before she stopped.

"Hey, guys, what are you up to?"

"I asked Gokuhara-kun and Yonaga-san to help me with the coffin for Amami-kun. Gokuhara-kun will help me with the materials while Yonaga-san will add her artistic touch to it."

"I will help too!" the pianist said without a second thought, already moving to stand beside Kirumi.

The maid looked surprised for a good minute before she collected her self and responded. "You don't have to, Akamatsu-san. I have this under control."

"But I want to help! You have already done many things for us so you deserve all the help you can get."

The two behind them stayed silent, amusement on Angie's eyes as she gazed at the pair while Gonta stood there confused.

"I see. Do not let me stop you then from assisting me."

She gave her a nod before she began following Kirumi again "Of course. Let's go guys."

* * *

Time passed and before she could realize it, she had found herself eating dinner with everyone else at the big table placed in the dining hall. The girl ate happily as her eyes peeked over where a certain detective sat next to a Supreme Leader. What happened between the two while she was with Kirumi she does not know but if Kokichi's wide grins and Shuichi's rare but occasional chuckles are anything to go by, it definitely was something good.

After doing a little victory hum, she turned attention to the rest of the table, spotting the maid placing the last plates with food before taking a seat next to her.

'That should be everyone.'

She took a deep breath and stood up, trying to yell through the organized chaos all around her.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention for a bit? It's important!"

Although some of them did turn their interest to her, some people didn't look like they heard her, continuing to talk loudly with one another.

"Everyone shut up!" All noise stopped when Kaito's loud voice cut through everyone's elses with easiness, people looking at him either confused or annoyed.

Kaede gave the astronaut a thankful smile. "Thanks, Momota-kun."

Kaito gave her a thumbs up and a grin before he sat down, letting the blonde have the spotlight.

She cleared her throat, deciding it would be best to just be blunt about her idea. "Tomorrow morning I would like all of us to meet at the gym. Since we beat the mastermind, now there are some new things that we need to do ourselves so I think its better if we discuss that and other things tomorrow."

"We also need to organize for the party!" Angie added in happily, jumping a bit up and down on her chair.

"And make research teams for this place," Ryoma said, earning a few noises of approval.

A loud and overly dramatic whine took everyone's attention from the serious discussion. Of course, the man that did that noise was no other than the childish purple head boy. "Oh, man, and I wanted to sleep in tonight."

"You can go to sleep after the meeting." The Ultimate robot talked with almost confusion, talking as if his suggestion was the most obvious thing in the world. And it would have been if he wasn't talking to Kokichi.

"It's not that easy Keebs! Not like a robot like you would understand."

"Me being a robot it's irrelevant!"

Kaede cleared her voice again, gaining successfully the attention of her classmates once again. She gave them all a smile, before she spoke again, her tone careful and calculated. She didn't want to force anyone on anything like the other time.

"So does everyone agree?"

People seemed to agree but before Kaede could make it official, a short redhead girl slowly lifted her arm, her eyes cast sadly at the side.

"Can we have one more day before we do the meeting? I think I need a bit more time to.."

She didn't need to finish her sentence, the pianist knew exactly what she meant. If she was being honest, she herself would like some more time to cope with the tragic events but she forced herself to move on. Kaede thought that was she was supposed to do so, so she and her friends can keep looking forward.

"Of course, Himiko-san. We can wait a few days longer. I understand after… yesterday, not everyone is in high spirits. We should all have clear minds when we do all gather up, otherwise, we might miss something important."

Everyone seemed to look fine at the new date, glancing a bit around before nodding in acceptance.

Everyone except one person of course.

"We are just wasting time like this but fine. I guess it makes sense that we wait some more. But only one longer, don't want to get stuck more than I have with all of you."

" Ouma-kun." the detective next to him talked in almost a sad tone, a certain emotion that Kaede couldn't see, on his yellow eyes.

"Nishishi, it was a lie! I actually want to stay here forever. This place has free panta and everything!" The pianist wasn't sure if Kokichi took back his words just because of Shuichi or not but she decided it would be for the best to not comment on it.

"Anyways… in one-day let's meet at the gym to set a plan. Is that okay with everyone?"

The room agreed once more, setting a smile on Kaede's lips.

Before she could sit down, the maid next to her stood up, turning her attention to Kaede as she spoke her next words with her usual, neutral expression.

"Would you like me to wake you up a specific hour Akamatsu-san to make preparations? Or perhaps you would like me to prepare it for you."

"There is no need! If you are already awake, wake me up one hour before everyone else."

"Understood. Please do not hesitate to ask for my assistance if you need to." Her face changed into a small smile, giving the pianist a respectful nod and sat down after she spoke.

"Thank you Tojo-san."

The night went by uneventfully, everyone finishing their food and going to do their own thing before they all went to sleep, some early, some late.

The next day flew by peacefully as well, or at least as peaceful it could go with fourteen Ultimates alone in a school, stuck with each other for the time being.

From what the pianist could pick up on, Kaito had ended up chasing Kokichi one too many times, Yumeno fell asleep a few times randomly resulting in her almost falling down face-first into the floor before Tenko caught her, a drooling Miu and a blushing Kiibo went for 'maintenance' into the investor's lab, Shuichi and Kaede… well…

"Did really nothing happened? Even a friendly thing?"

"Akamatsu-san please, I just want to rest."

Said blonde gave the detective an angry pout, her hands crossed as she stared him head-on. Even if the other averted her gaze, he didn't flinch at eye contact like he usually does. It was nice that her friend was getting more confident bit by bit, even if it was a baby steps, but she was too focused on the fact Shuichi has been with Kokichi the whole day today for her mind to be proud of the detective's progress.

"You have been with him almost all day!"

"We just talked and played some games," he said while trying to get past Kaede, wanting nothing more than to pass through the door the pianist was blocking so he can fall down on his bed and simply sleep.

Yet the girl continued pressing on, not giving up until she gets the information she desires. "I need details!"

Shuichi groaned, a faint blush rising on his skin the more Kaede continued.

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

"There is a clear chemistry between you too and as your best friend I need to know about things like this." the girl said like it was a matter of fact, her pointer finger raised up as to emphasize her point

"Chemistry?! What do you mean?"

"I have seen the way you smiled at him when you waved him goodbye today, I know a crush when I see one!"

"It's not like that! I just had a really great time today and I guess I found Ouma-kun really interesting with how he talks with lies and half-truths. I want to try and understand him. He really is a good liar too so trying to read his body language seems to be near impossible but if I think enough about his words I eventually find the truth some times but when I do he doesn't look mad at all he just looks happy which doesn't make sense to me but-"

Shuichi paused, his eyes widened as his gaze drifted into the pianist innocent-looking yet knowing smile.

"… I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"I knew it you have a crush on Ouma-kun!"

His throat let out a deep groan, burying his face in his arms, just wishing to Atua for this conversation to just end. "I don't! I met him only a few days ago!"

"I believe in love at first sight!"

Knowing that this isn't going to get them anywhere the detective just let out a deep sigh, his shoulder falling down in exhaustion. "Please can I just go to sleep?"

"Okaaay. You're not escaping this conversation tomorrow though."

He simply ignored the last part, walking into his room before giving a tired wave to Kaede.

"Good night, Akamatsu-san."

"Good night Saihara-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, not ooc yet? But if any of them you think is tell me k?
> 
> I have planned now the whole plot in my head for this and oh boy do I have some stuff planned for you guys.
> 
> I'm just going to say this fic will be way more longer than I planned.
> 
> Anyways... kudos? Comments? Please?


	4. An odd team starts to form.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting begins and people grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guess what?
> 
> It's my birthday today so I decided to give you all an early chapter!
> 
> Can't believe I actually wrote 6000 words in two days... That's a record for me probably!
> 
> No violence or anything, just mentions of death and stuff again, you know, classic Danganronpa things.
> 
> If I made a mistake or anything somewhere, please let me know.
> 
> Also!! I want you guys to know that I do read your comments but unless it is a question I won't reply because I don't wanna end up sounding like a robot replying to every single one 'thank you' 'I appreciate it ' 'I'm glad to hear it' etc etc.. I want you to know that each of your comment make me all fuzzy and happy cause I know I'm doing something right for you guys to be so nice to me! Don't be shy like me and do comment if you want to.
> 
> Every time im writing anything about this story I just pray it's not occ... Atua help me.

_'That should be good enough!'_ Kaede said as she positioned the last prop in the right place, the corners of her lips lifted up in a satisfied smile.

The blonde girl glanced around the room proudly, taking in the scene she had created. Twelve sets of chairs were laid out neatly in the gym, all facing the whiteboard Kirumi helped her find from throughout the school. At first, she considered for a bit putting it on the stage, using the area as it was meant to be used. Plus everyone would have a clear view of the panel and her, but in the end, she decided against it. The specific layout might cause some unwanted memories of a half-black and half-white bear surface on her classmates' minds. Hell, the room on itself should be borderline risky for them to choose this spot to do the meeting. This was the room where everything started, where Monokuma announced the start of the killing game. But perhaps that reason can go both in the cons and pros at the same time. Yes, the past could creep up on their senses, replaying the same pictures over and over again, images of death and betrayal but maybe, this way they could start copping with what they have witnessed throughout this horrific week. They shouldn't let Monokuma hold them forever back, stuck behind in this dome. With one step at the time, they will get out of here. Slowly they will all replace the bad memories with good ones, she was sure of it! 

"Akamatsu-san."

The pianist cut her inner speech short, a colorful smile as turned her head to the entrance of the gym, facing the familiar girl with the softest darkish green hair she had ever seen. Also known as Kirumi, the maid that Kaede has spent, besides the detective, most of her time with recently.

"Hello again, Tojo-san." she walked closer to the taller woman, her mood lifting even higher than it was before.

"If you are finished with your preparations I would suggest that you come with me for breakfast. I have already alerted everyone." the maid said, her usual neutral aura changed into something warmer when Kaede lingered close around her.

"Let's go then!"

The two girls walked quietly while they traveled through the halls of the school, a comfortable silence settling in for a few moments between them before Kaede scooted a step closer to the maid.

"You really are incredible Tojo-san. You cook every day all the meals for us and do so much more without anyone even asking."

"I'm simply fulfilling my duty as a maid."

"Doesn't make it any less amazing! You're so dedicated to everything you do. I'm really thankful that you are here with us, with me." 

"…I see." Kirumi took a moment to collect her thoughts before she turned her head to the pianist, her lips shaped in a beautiful, delicate smile. "I greatly appreciate the compliments, Akamatsu-san. I strongly believe you are also really… ' _amazing_ ' as well. You took the leadership role in such a difficult situation but regardless of the very stressful position you put yourself in, you guide us very wisely." 

It seemed like the more time Kaede spent with the maid, the more she appeared to relax, sometimes tuning down the formality and speaking more freely. Even her posture changed in a less solemn way, her shoulder lowered, and her arms movement more casual.

_'Starting the day with a compliment from Tojo-san? Today is going to be a good day!'_

"I'm doing what it has to be done so we can all leave here together. I hope we can all be friends when this whole deal ends."

"I'm positive we will. " she said before she straightened her head again, her eyes cast forward, yet Kaede saw her glancing at her with the corner of her vision.

And once again, they walked in silence, feeling more optimistic than they have been in a while. 

Everything was strangely quiet when the duo walked in the dining hall, only a few voices trying to fill in the air. Kaede felt an unusual uneasy feeling in her gut as she glanced around the room. 

' _Its probably cause not everyone is here yet. Once Momota-kun and Iruma-san arrive, I'm sure everything will feel just as lively as the other mornings.'_

Kokichi was the first one to spot her and the maid, greeting them with todler-like excitement while he shook a piece of cheese in his hand.

"Gouda morning to the Moms!"

Kaede could only roll her eyes at that one.

"Good morning, Akamatsu-san." the detective said, seated once again next to the liar. There was a brief pause as the blonde took the scene ahead of her. Kokichi was once again wearing Shuichi's hat, the accessory only a few inches away from the detective. If he wanted to, he could get his hat back with only the lift of a hand, and yet, he didn't even try to do it. Kaede wondered if that means the detective is learning to go past it, trying to get over his fear of eye contact and raise his self-confidence even if it is for a little. That or Kokichi is way too good at dodging that it made Shuichi lose hope completely, making him think that the hat is a lost cause.

Both are very plausible.

"Hi, Saihara-kun."

"I'm not getting even comment about my pun?! How cruel of you Akamatsu-chan! I would have cried if the cheese wasn't so good."

"Or if you had the energy to do it," Shuichi whispered a little too loudly, just enough for the pianist musical ear to pick up.

"You didn't sleep Ouma-kun?" Kaede asked.

Shuichi must have realized that of what he unconsciously said, a hand covering his mouth as if that would erase the words it previously said. Meanwhile, the liar simply raised an eyebrow while he chewed, swallowing before he switched to a wide grin. "Of course I did. Shumai is lying! Or maybe I am lying now, who knows~."

The taller boy lowered his hands, hesitating a bit before he spoke once more. "I woke up in the middle of the night to drink some water but I saw you still awake. Even if you did sleep, it shouldn't be more than three hours since I woke up around 5 at that time and now is past 8." The longer Shuichi spoke, the higher in volume his voice got, becoming more and more confident in his words as he revealed the evidence of his argument.

"And how you know I wasn't sleeping before huh?" The liar had now had stopped eating, leaning in towards the detective with curious eyes. Despite their close proximity, Shuichi was too deep in thought for even a hint of crimson to surface on his skin.

"Your body language and your expression were saying otherwise. Your eyes were slightly red and you had bags under your eyes which now I'm assuming you are attempting to hide with the make-up kit I saw you stealing yesterday."

Kaede noticed that when it came to something that involved investigator work, Shuichi confidence seems to increase tenfold. Maybe that's why the detective seems to be so focused on the leader. His mind is too preoccupied with trying to find Kokichi's lies to hear the whispers that his social anxiety likes to torment him with.

' _They really do have great chemistry.'_

With an almost smug smirk, the girl continued to silently listen in the conversation between the liar and the detective.

"Is Saihara-chan obsessed with me? Is he a stalker?!"

_'Ah, here is the blush.'_

"No! I just so happen to-" 

"If Shumai likes me, he needs to get in line behind my 10.000 minions first if he wanna have a chance with me~."

Kaede couldn't help herself, so she yelled: "I support you Saihara-kun! You can do it!"

"I- I'm not-!" The blushing boy let out a whine before he moved his head low, trying to bury himself behind his palms and fingers from his two teasing friends.

The duo giggled before they turned again around to their breakfast, taking a few bites before the detective started eating alongside them. The odd trio made small conversation as they ate, at the beginning trying to talk about serious things like the meeting and such before Kokichi would say something random, jumping from topic to topic in a matter of a minute.

"I don't think you could have been the Russian President a few months before Ouma-kun."

"It's true! It was all over Twitter. Maybe you believe me, dear Akamatsu-chan?"

"I believe it would have been on the news if a sixteen-year-old was the president in any country."

"That's what they want you to think! I was the president in secret."

Regardless of the obvious lies, all three were having a good time talking about silly, meaningless things. It helped their minds calm down, forgetting for a little that they were still prisoners inside the walls around them, placed in an unknown location.

They were genuinely happy.

* * *

"If everyone is done with their meal, let us move to the gym."

Everyone gave their own sign of affirmation, standing up and staying in their own personalized friend group as they walked, mumbling the whole way about one thing or another. Kaede was alongside Kirumi, hushed whispers moving between them as they debated some of the last details about the meeting they are about to have in any second now.

Only when they were past the gymnasium's doors they separated, the maid taking one of the chairs and sitting down while Kaede set herself in front of the chairs and beside the writing board. Everyone else took the rests of the seats and the pianist smiled as she saw Kokichi and Shuichi in the back of her line. Turns out the detective ended up following her advice to keep the liar in the back _totally_ because he might try to butt in the serious conversation between the two girls and not because she _totally_ she hadn't planned a little something for the two boys.

Shuichi took a seat as well, meanwhile, the liar stood there glancing around before he made eye contact with the pianist who was grinning _way_ too innocently.

"Looks like there aren't enough chairs for everyone. Ouma-kun, do you mind if you sit on Saihara-kun's lap?"

The response was immediate: a rosy color surfaced on their faces, Kokichi's way more fade in comparison to Shuichi's tomato red complexion.

"What?!"

"Okay~!" 

"W-Wait a minute!" Shuichi stood up abruptly out of his chair, his hands in front of him in a weak defense, flustered about the whole situation.

"Is there something wrong Saihara-kun?" Kaede asked while keeping up her facade, acting as if this was merely a coincidence. Even if her smile was more teasing and smug than innocent, the detective was too embarrassed to realize it.

"It's okay, I don't have to sit on Shumai's lap." 

Both the pianist and the detective froze for a second before they both turned to face the leader. Kokichi was staring at his hands, pretending to be bored with the dilemma once again.

Kaede felt a wave of disappointment hit her. The girl thought that the liar wouldn't just dismiss the idea so suddenly. Was her judgment wrong?

Next to her, the detective felt relieved, yet there was a weird feeling of panic in his mind. He wasn't sure why it was there, but he did his best to ignore it, willing to stay standing through the meeting rather than die from his embarrassment.

At the sight of their lowered spirits, Kokichi jumped at the chair, his cheeky ways returning as he glanced up at Shuichi, patting his own lap while batting his eyelashes innocently.

"He can sit in mine!"

Kaede clasped her hands together with enthusiasm while Shuichi face grew hotter and hotter, not able to form a simple sentence.

"That's a great idea!"

"No! T-that-"

"Tenko has had enough." They all stopped their little scene at the voice of the Ultimate Aikido Master, almost forgetting they weren't alone in the room. For some unknown reason, her expression was way excited for someone who sounded irritated just a second ago.

"Yumeno-san, you can use my lap as a seat so the annoying males and Akamatsu-san can stop arguing."

 _'Ah, that's why_.'

"Can I use your shoulder as a pillow?" the mage had already stand up and had sat on Tenko's lap, her chest pressing against the other girls ready to fall asleep on her.

"Of course!"

"Lucky." Kaede envied the little redhead, able to rest on another girl's lap. Himiko looked like she was already fallen asleep, her head resting on the other's girl's shoulder. She wanted to be able to sit down too, maybe lay her own head down on a specifics maid lap while she stroked her hair. Maybe she could ask it as a request later…

"Too bad. Maybe next time." Kokichi gave a quick wink to the detective before standing up, grabbing the empty seat and placing it beside him.

Pulling her head out of the clouds, Kaede moved in front of the whiteboard, a marker in hand, ready to write down whatever she needs to. "Let's start! For what should we discuss first?"

Kiibo raised his hand without hesitation, a determined look on his artificial skin. The pianist felt a little weird in this situation, she felt like a teacher and everyone else was her student. Nonetheless, she motioned for him to proceed, ignoring the strange setting she accidentally created since the morning. 

"I have been thinking about this from the start. Iruma-san could try and fix the morning announcement so Tojo-san won't have to wake us up every morning."

It was a really good idea honestly. There should be many things the inventor could make for them to make their lives easier, maybe even to escape! For now, though, they should start small.

"Do you think you could do that Iruma-san?"

Miu didn't even pretend to be skeptical about it, saying her next words with clear confidence. "My golden brain can do anything!"

"I thought you were the ultimate inventor not programmer Slut-chan." Kokichi popped in the conversation, an almost challenging aura around him as he began a staring contest with Miu.

"I need to know code to do my shit you octopus shota!"

"Still not the ultimate programmer yeah? So there is a possibility you will fail!"

"We can go about this differently." Shuichi intervened before they manage to change the subject of the exchange when they had barely even started. " Iruma-san can create her own type of clock and connect it to the system."

"Good thinking, Saihara-kun." Kaede praised before she shifted around writing the name Iruma and alarm clock next to it.

"Write someone else to work with the whore too! I don't trust a bitch in heat like her to not put the opening to porno for our alarm."

"H-hey!"

"I don't mind helping Iruma-san."

"Knew that I could count on ya Kiibaby!"

"Please refrain from calling me that!"

"Ew, Iruma-chan is hitting on the robot again."

After writing Kiibo alongside Iruma, the pianist took the spotlight again, a satisfied smile as she gazed at her friends.

"Ok! So Iruma-san and Kiibo-kun will be responsible in case we need anything else electronic."

"Give me a few days and your all gonna bow down to me genius and gorgeous brain!"

"Didn't know that you are also the Ultimate Comedian, bitch."

The inventor stuttered a few weak comebacks before she gave up, her head cast to the side, murmuring things than no one could exactly make out. Kaede moved along with the conversation motioning Shuichi to write whatever is on the board in the textbook she gave him yesterday.

"Let's continue with the basics. What else?" 

"I insist to leave all the chores for me. I am a maid after all."

With an angry pout and crossed hands, Kaede glanced at the side, a bit upset at Kirumi's statement. She did expect it but still, it didn't make her any easier to accept it without some rules. "You shouldn't overwork yourself Tojo-san. If you promise to ask for help when you need to I will only allow it to let so much work on your shoulders."

The maid blinked for a few seconds, taken aback from the worried tone of their blonde leader. Only when Kaede met her gaze she moved her lips to respond.

"I will be mindful to ask someone to assist if I need to do so. There is no need to worry."

At the other's girl's words, Kaede beamed, a smile forming her lips once more while she began to write again.

"Great! We should have a backup team just in case something happens. Like get sick or-"

"Get murdered."

Everyone paused anything they were doing, their heads slowly sifting to face the leader. Kokichi acted as if he was completely unbothered, grinning almost innocently if it wasn't for his previous statement.

"The killing game is over. No one would do something like that!" It didn't take long for Kaito to try and shut down the other's boy suggestion, raising a determined fist aiming to confirm his point.

Kokichi simply giggled one of his fingers brought up in his lips, a dark shadow, and a wicked grin taking over his features. "Are you sure about that? What if Shirogane ghost comes and haunts Monokuma so the game restarts?"

Any trace of confidence was completely wiped out from the astronaut. His complexion turned pale, cold sweat starting to form on his forehead as he tripped over his own words. "G-ghost?! D-don't be s-silly! They don't e-exist."

"Actually, I will have you know that more than a couple of hundred members of my organization are ghosts!"

"That c-can't be true!"

"Nishishi, are you sure~?"

Kaede let out a heavy sighed out of her lips. She really didn't want to act like a teacher or 'a mom' like the liar likes to call her but someone needs to be the voice of reason in silly fights like these.

"We are missing the point of this gathering. Let's not get off-topic, please. Is there anyone who will be okay with doing the chores if they have too?"

"Gonta could help! Gonta isn't very good with cooking but he can clean."

No one else took the initiative in the long pause after Gonta's statement, everyone exchanging looks before Maki let out a sigh, knowing she will probably regret this later.

"I can handle the cooking." She didn't look too happy about her decision, but still, she didn't recoil from her offer.

"I will help!" 

The ~~assassin~~ caregiver gazed at the overexcited Kaito. "Do you even know how to cook?"

"I'm sure it won't be that hard. I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the starts, after all!"

"I will make sure a fire extinguisher is in close proximity to the kitchen for when that time comes. Do not worry, Harukawa-san."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!?" 

Ignoring Kaito's protest, the brunette gave a thankful nod to the maid before she faced forward, ending that part of the conversation. "Let's decide about the research teams for now."

"Ah, about that…" Shuichi's shoulders tensed when the spotlight turned to him, every single person in the room targeting their gazes on him. The boy took a deep inhale of air, fighting off the anxious feelings within him before he stood up from his chair, moving to look for something behind where Kaede stood in front of the whiteboard. When he came back, a box with "I found these at the secret room in the library, they were labeled as reward keys so I believe they should open new passageways."

"Maybe for more secret rooms for the mastermind?" Ryoma offered.

"And then why would they be called reward? Was the mastermind so egotistical or so lonely they took presents for themselves?" the leader shot down completely, boredom popping up again on his characteristics, letting some small yawns.

"It might be a little random but… they could have been designed to be rewards for winning a trial."

Despite the now tense atmosphere in the room, everyone tried to gather up proof to back up or dismiss Shuichi's suggestion. 

"It is reasonable. There are no additional games that have been introduced to us that there would be any winning parties." Korekiyo's support was followed by others as well, nodding or humming in acceptance.

"Then, that would mean that Shirogane wasn't supposed to get caught but also not for all of us to get executed at the same time…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Don't mind me Akamatsu-chan."

There was a short pause as Shuichi and Kaede shared a look, only those two noticing the leader's bizarre findings. Yet they didn't comment on it, knowing this isn't the right place to do so. 

' _We should ask him what that was about later._ ' 

For now, she continued along with the meeting. "Was there anything else, Saihara-kun?" 

"This stone is shaped and shaded like the missing eye from the dragon statue in the school."

Kokichi nodded along with each word. "Do tell beloved!"

"I didn't try it yet but maybe it's supposed to go there?"

"Let's go right now!"

In the blink of an eye, the red stone was gone from Shuichi's hand. Everyone glanced around before they all spotted Kokichi running out of the room, stone in hand.

"Wait, Ouma-kun!"

"I'm going to choke the gremlin."

They all sprinted towards the liar, chasing him throughout the halls filled with greenery. Maki was swearing under her breath, leading the way of the crowd with ease, growing close and closer to the leader but still slow enough so everyone else can keep up with her. Kokichi laughed as he glanced behind him, having the time of his life having thirteen teenagers behind him.

"Come on slowpokes!"

_'How can he ran so fast?!'_

Thankfully for their legs, the liar came into a halt having already reached their destination. Maki was close behind, stopping one foot behind him, her fingers twitching like she is actually debating if she should choke him or not.

"I… I just went easy on you!"

"Whatever you say Momota-chan."

While most people took some time to catch their breath, the leader moved to the dragon, putting the rock and gathering everyone's attention when the wall started to shake, cracks growing all over the statue along with the wall behind it until it gave out completely, breaking into nothing but dust.

"Coool, the wall opened! Ready everyone? Chaaaarge-"

Before Kokichi could step through, or more like run through the new passage, a hand pulled him back, keeping him in place while he made grabby hands to the new area they discovered.

"We still have a meeting to finish Ouma-kun. We can check this later." Kaede challenged while starting to drag him away, the rest of their classmates watching in amusement the duo.

"You're no fun." he whined with a pout.

After everyone recovering from the run _(some of them need to get back on shape_ ) they repositioned themselves back in the gym, continuing where they left off.

"It didn't look like another secret room. It's very likely we were meant to discover this later or sooner." Shuichi observed while he stood in his thinking pose.

"I guess I'm going to agree with the degenerate for now. Don't get used to it!"

"Nye… A little quieter."

"I'm sorry Himiko-san! I will be quieter so you can rest."

"Thanks…"

Everything stayed quiet for a bit, thinking what the recent discoveries could mean for them. "I think until we unlock all the places and let Saihara-kun take the lead. The kid knows what he is doing." Ryoma thought aloud, earning a few more praises and agreement in favor of the detective.

Shuichi shied away from any compliment anyone sent his way. "It's really not that impressive…"

"That's nonsense! You're a great detective Saihara-kun. Don't put yourself down. And If it makes you feel better I can help you investigate. Ouma-kun will too, right?"

The shorter boy stared with a blank gaze as he stares at Kaede before he huffed, shifting to stare at the spinning hat on his finger. "I guess I can fit you in my busy schedule. That's a lie though, I shall always accompany my beloved!" he switched halfway through his dialogue to a more teasing tone, his signature smirk shining through.

"I guess this should be the first research team."

"Oh-oh, Angie has a question! Since we are working in teams of three, can she team up with Himiko and Tenko?"

"If they are okay with it sure." Kaede said but she regardless began putting the names on the board. Those three had become close with one other ever since they got here, she doubts she will be hearing any complaints.

"Tenko is fine as long she is teamed up with only girls. Yumeno-san will be on good hands." She patted the mages head who was still sleeping peacefully on her. The blonde let out a hum.

"I wanna team up with Harumaki!"

"Don't-" the brunette stopped herself from talking, taking a deep breath as she started playing with one of her ponytails. She probably realized there is no point to tell Kaito to quit it, deciding it's better if simply she ignores how he keeps calling her for now. "I guess someone needs to make sure you don't do anything stupid, so fine."

' _Those two should be okay on their own. Ok, team three Momota and Harukawa.'_

"Oh, right!" Kaede told herself when she was done, turning around to face her friends with a determined attitude. "I'm going to say this now. Tojo-san, Iruma-san, and Kiibo-kun will not be apart of any research teams since they will be busy with their other assigned tasks. That leaves Gokuhara-kun, Hoshi-kun, and Shinguji-kun as the last research team."

"Gonta will do his best!"

"And, since we don't know yet how big the school actually is so let's decide who checks what and when after we learn that. We could have weekly meetings so we can all be on the same page."

After a few more words on the whiteboard and even more sounds of approval, the pianist spoke again. "We are done with this subject as well. Now we can talk about-"

"The party!" the artist and the leader yelled in sync, bouncing up and down like children not able to contain their excitement. 

Kaede giggled softly. "The party. When are we going to do this?"

"After we unlocked all the places we can, for now. That way we have more opportunities to find the things we need. So in about a week or so?" the detective suggested, playing with the sleeve of his shirt with his eyes focused down at it.

Kokichi hummed, adding his own opinion in the manner. "Shouldn't we also wait to start preparing until then? Imagine needing to remove everything because we find something way better. It will take forever then!"

The previous uplifted move was slowly fading, everyone realizing that the party will take way more from what they were hoping it will. At everyones lowered spirits, the pianist was quick to attempt to bring her friends mood up again.

"I know! Before the party, we can have simply gathered up to get to know each other better. Tomorrow at dinner time we can just play simple games while eating snacks in the gaming room. Then we end a night with some movies!"

It was like Kaede had switched the positive switch back on.

"That sounds lovely."

"Gonta wanted to play games with everyone from the start!"

"Can't wait to crush Momota-chan on every game!"

"Its on, rat!"

"I'm not sure how to play..."

"No worries Kiibo! This girl genius will be more than happy to get your gaming virginity. You're in good hands."

"I almost feel bad for ya Kiibs. Almost."

And once again the place was overflowing with emotion, people already planning what they will play first and with who. Chitchat swayed back and forth in the room and Kaede found herself getting eager as well.

"It's decided then! One week from now, we are going to have another meeting and tomorrow a movie and game night! But before we all go, " the girl started, eyeing a certain detective who was trying to escape social interaction by leaving the gym completely "we have something to share with everyone. Well, almost everyone. You can watch it now but it would be better to see it in your door room so you can have your privacy."

"What is it?" the robot asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side in a curious posture.

With a deep breath, Kaede pulled out a box with eight devices, looking the labels and giving each to it's assigned person.

"It was going to be a motive. The most important person in your life is shown to it." Shuichi, who was now standing beside the pianist, explained

"A will to live... To get out of here." Ryoma whispered to himself, a longing expression on his wide eyes as he moved his hat lower on his face.

"Why don't we all have one?" Maki asked, rightfully irritated. Her eyes were narrowed as she glanced at the others who didn't have one, like her.

"We are not sure. Your guesses are as good as ours."

She let out a sigh, crossing her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Anything else?"

"One more thing…"

The pianist and the maid traded a glance with each other, Kaede giving her a reassuring smile to let her take the lead.

"I, Gokuhara-kun, and Yonaga-san have made a handmade grave for Amami-kun's body."

The whole room stood still for a long moment, the name of their deceased friend making their hearts heavy, any joy from before vanishing in favor of the deafening silence.

"We were hoping we could do a funeral for him and Shirogane-san tonight. You don't have to attend it for either or both of them but I'm sure they would appreciate it if you came for them. I know we only knew them for two days-

"No need to try to convince us. Of course, we will all come!" Haiti was the first one to break through the gloomy mood all around, his positivity slowly infecting those around him as well, giving their own promises that they will be there tonight.

The tense atmosphere was slowly fading away, the idea of a funeral a sufficient way to cope more healthily with everything. But in the end, there was a wave of guilt in the back of her mind, reminding her how Tsumugi's body was still in the punishment room, let alone to decompose. _No, that's wrong_ , she tried to remind herself. She was crushed, even if there is something of her left, someone would have to go through more trauma, through more horrific scenes to get it back so they can actually bury something. That is if anyone actually manages to lift the large bolder on top of the once lively, blue-haired girl. Maybe Gonta could, but he would be the last person Kaede would send to such disturbing scenery.

"That's all for today! You can leave if you want. See you guys later."

Maki gave her a slow nod before she took off, exiting the room along with Ryoma. Slowly everyone else followed their steps, leaving after they exchanged their goodbyes, many different emotions on each other's faces. Some were excited about their future activities while others looked skeptical about the devices that were handed to them. And then were those who remained neutral, hiding their thoughts or simply not knowing what to do with them to express anything. In the end, only Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi stood in the room, their mind wondering on too many places at ones to speak. They remained quiet as they calculated their next move, knowing that a lot of weight rested on their shoulders, each one for s different reason.

"Sooo." Kokichi was the one to break the silence, making the other two glance at the purple head, getting them out of their heads. "What are we waiting for? Let's start exploring!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw everything is going well! 
> 
> Would be a shame if something happened soon hm? :)
> 
> Anyways I'm gonna go and enjoy the rest of my birthday with a lot of videos and some sweets. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed my ice cream!


	5. Friendships are a weird thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, this chapter is sorter than the other one's. My mental health is all over the place at the moment so I couldn't reach my 5k word goal for each chapter...  
> I have this whole chapter planned out already but there is editing to be done and stuff to mostly the other half and frankly, I can't do it.  
> Maybe I will get the rest done tomorrow and upload it then but I can't be sure.
> 
> Didn't wanna leave you with no chapter so here it is. Sr for any mistakes!

"Ouma-kun, please slow down…" came out the voice of the exhausted blonde, trying to reach the purple head in a weak attempt to tone down even a bit his rapid pace.

Kaede was basically dragging her feet behind her at this point, the nonstop running around for who knows how many hours with no breaks what so ever, becoming more and more unbearable by the second. Behind her stood the detective, not looking to be in a much better place either, if not in the worst one between the two. His clothes had started to stick to his skin from all the sweat. However, only a few droplets were on Kokichi's head, the one responsible for the trembling on hers and Shuichi's legs.

"Not my fault you're so slow~!" If Kokichi didn't respond, Kaede would haven though he didn't even hear her with how his eyes drifted left and right, scanning anything and everything that could be a potential hidden lock for the items that they had left. Throughout the day, they had managed to use almost half of them, unlocking various areas with multiple rooms on each of them. Looking back at it, they must have found ten ultimate labs, counting the ones that were open from the start. As long with those, they have found also some seemingly random rooms as well. They now have also a pool which in Kaede would gladly take a dip right now for a chance to cool off her nearly burning skin.

"I think that should be enough for today…" Shuichi said as he collapsed on a bench beside them, successfully making the liar stop at his tracks. It didn't take long for the pianist to sit next to her best friend, her legs finally getting some much-needed rest.

_'Thank goodness.'_

With pouted lips and while crossing his hands across himself, Kokichi sat down with them. _Well, more like flopped next to the blonde but let's not get too focused on the details_. "But we still have so many," he complained about a loud whine, his annoying personality coming once again in the worst time. Although her exhaustion is the reason Kaede was getting irritated more easily than normal, it was also why she managed to ignore it, more focused on the cold material her thighs and palms touched. 

"We have unlocked a lot of new areas. I know you are probably excited but let us not overwork ourselves." she clapped her hands together in a silent plea, hoping it will be enough for the leader to show some mercy to their bodies.

Shuichi watched the duo in silence, panting lightly while the pianist words brought back a not too old memory in his head.

_ "We are just wasting time like this but fine. I guess it makes sense that we wait some more. But only one day longer, don't want to get stuck more than I have with all of you." _

A shadow fell on the detective's eyes, his thoughts getting the best of him, the small fight of Kaede and Kokichi background noise to his ears.

_'Does Ouma-kun hate them... **us,** that much?'_

The leader claimed it was a lie but at the same time, it didn't felt like one. If Shuichi takes into consideration Kokichi's actions, the statement sounded more truthful that simply for him to dismiss it as another one of his lies. It would justify the fact he hasn't been reaching out to anyone too. Thinking back to it, it's almost like he was pushing everyone away...

' _No. He probably just misses his organization and his family that's all.'_

Hanging out with the pianist has been influencing him more than he thought, finding himself more than often (if he did it at alll before) to try and whisper comforting words in his head. Now with newfound friends, the desire to bring a better version of himself out felt more plausible than simply a wish he held in the back of his mind. He gives a last nod to assure himself, allowing his mind and body to finally relax mentally and physically. Slowly, the conversation of his two friends brought him fully back to the present, away from his overthinking.

"Fiine, I suppose we can take a break. But only because I don't wanna your sweat to fall on me." Kokichi wrinkled his nose in disgust, inching away to add more effect to his performance.

It was Kaede turn to frown, copying the liar's previous act in a more displeased manner. This was definitely a silly thing for her to try and defend herself from but at the same time, it was a bit fun to play along with Kokichi's games.

"I'm not _that_ sweaty." 

The short boy let out a small giggle, putting his hands behind his back before he sank further into the seat. "Whatever helps you sleep, Akamatsu-chan!"

There was a short amount of silence before a huff of air cut through it from the other side of Kaede, catching both from the purple head and the blonde's attention. 

Shuichi was crouched over, a hand on his stomach and the other on his mouth, small giggles spilling from his lips. His eyes were closed too, putting more effort than necessary trying to contain his laughter. The other two found themselves chuckling too, Shuichi easily influencing them. Was their argument something to laugh so much about it? Probably not but in the end, they didn't really care. It's moments like these where they remind themselves of this weird friendship that was formed with each other. If they found it funny, do they really need a reason to explain it?

After some time when they finally had calmed down, they simply stood there, sharing a rare, comforting silence with one another. The heavy feeling of Kaede's body had managed to decrease enough to allow her to stand up. Now that she has managed to regain some of her energy back, she felt her spirits rising up higher again.

"Let's go grab a snack. I'm sure Tojo-san can prepare something for all of us. Maybe she will join us too!" the girl suggested.

The two boys left the bench as well, standing up and moving beside Kaede.

"Sure."

"Panta time!"

They all walked happily to meet the maid, not even sharing a word as they walked to the kitchen. Although they might not spoke verbally with each other, behind Kaede the detective and the liar shared a knowing glance at each other. It was obvious there was a connection between the maid and the pianist. Kaede was not the only one paying attention to who was spending most of their time with.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the kitchen. Turns out their guesses were correct, Kirumi being indeed in the room, cutting vegetables without any trouble. The girl continued her action, peeking at them from the corner of her eyes before she put down her knife.

"Good afternoon." she greeted them with a sort bow, her lips perking up in a small smile.

"Hi, mom! Would you mind if you brought your favorite son some panta?" 

The smile dropped as quickly as if came, her features changing in an irritated expression before she composed herself. "I'm not your mother Ouma-kun." her voice was stern, ready to fight for her opinion.

Tears appeared in the matter of a microsecond, an unreasonable loud sob breaking out from Kokichi's throat. "Akamatsu-chan! The other mom is disowning me!"

Said girl let out an awkward laugh, moving away from the crying boy and approaching Kirumi with side steps.

"I'm not your mom either." 

The betrayal on his eyes was comically exaggerated, gasping before he fell on Shuichi, hugging the boy's arm and burying his face into it.

"At least I still have my beloved Saihara-chan!"

What Kaede thought was going to happen next, was the detective to fall into a flustered freak-out again, his face turning crimson and him tripping all over his words. However, what actually happened might have been even better.

There was still a rosy color on his cheeks but instead of his embarrassment to get the better of him, there was a fond smile on his lips as he whispered something to the purple head, who was still snuggling his arm. Whatever it was, it made Kokichi attitude to drop into an emotionless gaze for a long second. The next moment the leader is back with a bright grin, murmuring something back to Shuichi with a faint blush on his own face.

Kaede let them do their own thing, for now, turning her attention back to the maid beside her. She glanced back, her soft grin returning.

"Would you like my assistance for something?"

"We just wanted to hang out for a bit with you. Unless you are busy with something already."

Disappointment shinned thought Kirumi's soft, emerald eyes, her shoulders sagging ever so slightly. "I'm afraid I need to start the preparations for dinner."

"How about we prepare dinner together? It would be a great bonding exercise."

The boys glanced back at Kaede's pleading eyes, giving them her best puppy eyes, doubting that the thought of cooking would sound entertaining to them.

"I'm not really good at cooking but I have learned the basics from my uncle so I can help at least a bit." Shuichi explained while scratching his cheek with his unoccupied arm.

"Supreme Leader's don't cook! They have personal chefs!" 

The pianist pouted at Kokichi's accusing finger, averting her eyes, trying to find something that would convince the leader. She glanced back and forth before her eyes fell on the detective, a teasing smirk on her face as she leaned forward towards Kokichi.

"Come on, it will be fun! Besides, don't you want to get closer to your beloved Saihara-chan?"

After a few beats of the liar simply blinking, he grinned back letting go of the detective to sit on the counter beside the pianist.

"You're right! They say the way through a man's heart begins from his stomach. This would be a great way to steal the heart of my beloved. Or maybe that's a lie and I'm only joining so I can get more blackmail material when one of you inevitably messes up, nishishi."

It was like Shuichi went through of all five stages of grief throughout the liars quick ramble, before his face finally settled into a neutral expression.

"Oh."

"But that could be a lie too." Kaede offered, a challenging staring contest begining between her and the purple head.

"Perhaps~."


	6. For us and for them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We should cherish what we have now and not cling into what have we lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I feel like this is rushed?
> 
> Yes
> 
> Do I wrote this in the middle of the night?
> 
> Also yes.
> 
> Hhhh I can't feel happy with most of the things I write I swear to god...  
> Hopefully I haven't made too many mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for 175 kudos and almost 2000 hits!!! I have no goal or anything but I'm still so happy with your guys support.
> 
> Oh also a side note. In a few weeks, the most important 11 months of my life (so far at least) will start so I will focus more on personal stuff. That means chapters will be sorter but I will do my best to not get off schedule! 
> 
> And lastly, if you feel the start of this is too abrupt, remember the previous chapter and this were supposed to be one.

Kirumi let out a soft cough, trying to sway the conversation in a more important manner. When she managed to catch the attention of every person in the room, she moved her hand low again, making sure her posture is right.

"Let's begin with preparing the food. Taking into consideration everyone's skill level, something simple should be the most desirable choice."

Out of (what looked like in their eyes) thin air, the maid brought out a notebook, writing down multiple things in a brief time before she showed the trio what she was planning.

"Please choose a menu that fits your liking the most. Since there are many of us here, I suggest making at least four different meals, excluding the salad and a dessert."

Ignoring Kokichi's demands to do the hardest one because 'otherwise it would be boring', the detective and the pianist picked a simple yet a tasteful selection almost immediately. After Kirumi assigned a job to everyone, they all started doing their own task (after hearing more complaints from the liar of course).

* * *

"You're better than I expected, Ouma-kun."

Although Kokichi had said from the start that he had no experience in cooking (something that everyone could easily believe in, despite his reputation as a liar) the maid had begun having doubts when she observed the nearly perfectly cut vegetables the leader had prepared, none of them too big or too small. This isn't something it just happens, its a skill you obtain with enough experience. 

"Of course I'm great at it! I cook all the time for my organization since they love my cooking so much. I was actually assigned to be the Ultimate Cook at first but then I would have too many ultimates titles."

A few snickers could be heard from were Shuichi and Kaede stood, mixing the required ingredients together.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." said the pianist between her giggles, which Kokichi replied by sticking his tongue out to her.

"Unless you were lying before, I think that's a lie. Besides, there isn't a rule for someone having more than one Ultimate Title." came the voice of reason from Shuichi, the detective examining again the recipe Kirumi gave him before going back to his task.

"Nishishi, ever the wiser I see Saihara-chan."

"Ah, it's not really anything impressive."

"Booo, Shumai is being all emo again. Akamatsu-chan, its time for your over-positive and boring speeches."

Said girl pouted before replying. "There are not boring…"

"Buuut~?"

The girl sighed while rolling her eyes but eventually gave in, smiling at the little liar before she moved to face Shuichi. "Ouma-kun is right, You became the Ultimate Detective for a reason you know!"

There was a soft hum originating from Kirumi's vocal cords, the maid working around the pots and ovens while she joined in into the conversation. "I agree as well. Don't put yourself down Saihara-kun."

For a few seconds, there was silence before a soft voice broke through it, a genuine smile on everyones lips when the sound reached their ears.

"Thank you."

They all returned to work with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"That was fun."

With a soft ' _tank!_ ' Kaede closed the oven where their cake was placed. After the girl gave one last satisfied look at their creation through the glassy door, she moved to stand beside her friends.

"It was." 

"I agree as well."

But like always, there was someone who went against everyone's opinion.

"Noo, it was awful! Shumai got flour and sugar all over me!"

"You were the one that started tickling me..."

"It was for research purposes!"

"Please don't do it again."

"I won't, but that could be a lie. Better be careful Saihara-chan!"

Kaede chuckled before she gazed towards the maid, her heart skipping a beat at the clear enjoyment that was painted on Kirumi's face.

"It's nice seeing you smile more." the pianist said out of instinct, her own words sinking in her head only when Kirumi glanced at her, her expression not wavering for a second.

"I'm simply amused."

The chatting between the two boys stopped, Kokichi eyes falling back and forth on the other two members of their little group. A wide smirk appeared on him, easily slipping in Shuichi's hand in his and starting to dragging the unexpected male away from the scene.

"Ohh I just remembered, I wanna show you something beloved."

"What is it?" Shuichi walked with him nonetheless, not exactly trying to pull back his hands from the leader's hold.

"You will see!"

Unlike Kokichi, the detective is still aware that they are in the middle of something. He gave a look at Kaede, a hint of hope hiding behind his voice. "You mind if we leave the rest to you?" 

"Of course not. See you at dinner guys." 

"Byee~! Now come on Saihara-chan."

"Hold on, Ouma-kun!"

Their eyes lingered at the exit of the kitchen, before their gazes met. Both of them went stayed quiet for a long time, appreciating the silence that was lacking before. As much as they like Kokichi, he can be a real headache.

"They certainly are an interesting duo." 

"Mhm. It's great to see Saihara-kun making friends. I was afraid he was going to be closed off from everyone."

  
Shuichi has already gone a long way, the blonde can tell. Getting over trauma isn't easy, especially with no medical help. And yet here he is, already making new friends, keeping his head high. There are still times where his old nature rises again but that's okay. Everything needs its time.

"He does give that kind of impression."

"What about you Tojo-san? Have you made any other friends ?"

"Shinguji-kun and I conversate quite a bit for a variety of subjects often. I would also like to believe I have befriended Harukawa-san. We chatted for some time before and today I was with her most of the day, explaining her some things about the kitchen. We also ate some snacks together. She definitely is much of a softer person than she shows."

"Great! I'm happy for you too. If we continue like this, I'm sure everyone will be friends with each other in no time."

"We already have gone through a lot of trauma together. Even if we don't fit personality-wise, we have those memories that connect us all."

Unconsciously, Kaede lowered her head to the side, letting it rest on the maid's shoulder. She let out o content sigh when Kirumi did the same, her soft-green hair touching her own blond ones while a hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer ever so slightly.

"Yeah, you're right..."

There has been so long since either of them felt so calm, the comfort of the others touch relaxing them like a spell. Nothing can ruin-

_'Beep! Beep!'_

"The cake!"

Both girls jumped at the sound, Kaede running off to take a plate for it while Kirumi got it out of the oven. They had forgotten it for a few minutes in but thankfully, the two of them managed to save it from too much damage.

"I haven't been so distracted from my duties before…"

Kaede wasn't sure what exactly it was, but there was something that felt off from the maid's expression and voice. Was it really just because they almost burned a cake?

"Hey, to be fair, that was Ouma-kun's duty and then he moved it to us, not on you alone."

The pianist has made smoke come out from her kitchen at her home a few times before, so she felt like if anyone is to blame here it's her. Of course, she knows that Kirumi won't accept that.

"As a maid-"

_'Ah. So that's why she is like that?'_

"I didn't mean to distract you, it's my fault."

Kirumi hesitated before she spoke again, her mouth closing and opening a few times before her eyes changed into a more determined tone.

"I'm willing to share the blame... Thank you, Akamatsu-san."

"It's nothing."

And it really was. The blonde can't remember how many times she has burned food before but she knows it must be way more times than Kirumi. However, unlike her, Kaede's talent isn't based on things like cooking. The fact she almost failed a task she was given must have shaken her quite a bit. Hopefully Kaede helped her ease up a bit her discomfort.

"We are getting distracted again. We should call the others before the food gets cold."

"I'm going to bring them here, don't worry Tojo-san. You can prepare the table while I'm gone."

"Sounds wonderful. Salutations for now."

With a quick farewell, the blonde took off, wandering around the walls of the academy in research for her friends. Kaede pulled out her Monopad, her eyes scanning the map trying to locate her friends icons.

_'Let's see…'_

Closer to her was the duo that left her not too long ago, Kokichi and Shuichi just around the corner of the outside of the school. In all honestly, the pianist didn't believe that the liar had actually something to show to the detective. Maybe she let it slide just because she wanted to spent some time with Kirumi. If he actually did it for that reason or not she will never know. Even if he did, the pianist knows better than to ask the liar for the truth.

"Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun, dinner is ready."

"Just a second!" 

_'They're playing rock paper scissors?'_

If that's the case, why does the taller of the two boys look so consecrated about such a simple thing? 

Her eyes drifted down on her hands, catching them just in time for their hands to move into the sign of paper, marking their match as a tie.

"Again?!"

"Uh, what are you doing exactly..?"

"I'm trying to kill Shumai!"

There was a long pause from Kaede's side before she spoke again, confusion and hesitation in her voice. "Is that a lie?" The answer should be obvious that yes, it is, but from what Shuichi has told her, the leader doesn't usually just uses random lies.

"I can't say for sure…" the detective replied for him, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

The girl felt more lost as the two boys continued seemingly playing rock paper scissors, looking way too focused for a game that's basically based on luck in Kaede's opinion. There should be a deeper meaning behind their hand gestures but the pianist is currently a bit busy to try and think what it could mean. 

"I don't mean to interrupt but the food we were making until Ouma-kun dragged you off is ready."

The boys continued doing their own thing, their hands bottled into a fist, rising up and down before both of their fingers changed into a scissor-like shape. Shuichi let out a low, frustrated groan while Kokichi let out his signature laugh.

"We ended up with a tie again!"

The detective took a deep sigh before he glanced at Kaede, mumbling a quiet, "We will be there in a minute." and then resuming their game once more.

Looks like more things for Kaede to question the detective later for.

* * *

The next stop Kaede took, wasn't too far away from the weird duel between the purple head and the detective. Not too far off from her, three girls were resting on the grass, chatting happily.

There was seated Tenko, Angie and Himiko, the group that had formed almost from near the start of this whole ordeal. The two taller of the females were making flower crowns from the most colorful plants they could find around them while the red-haired girl was resting on Angie's lap. The pianist felt almost bad for needing to disrupt the calm scenery.

"Hello girls, dinner is ready."

Blue, green, and brown eyes sifted towards her, the latter of the three letting out a soft yawn before she gave Kaede a sort wave. Meanwhile, Angie jerked quickly upright, jumping forward until she was faced with the pianist.

"Kaede looks like she is in a really good mood!" the artist teased playfully while booping the blond's nose. 

The latter titled her head to the side, her eyes widening a tiny bit in surprise. It was true she felt more cheerful than normal but she wasn't aware it was so evident in her body language.

"It's probably because I cooked with Tojo-san earlier. It was really fun. Ouma-kun and Saihara-kun helped too but they left in the middle of it." 

Angie bounced her head up and down in understanding.

"You're gathering everyone to eat, correct? If that's so, Angie insists to leave the rest to her and Atua! Kaede can go back to help Kirumi."

"Tenko will help too!"

"What a pain… but I guess it wouldn't be fair if I didn't help as well."

Regardless if the pianist wasn't the one that was getting assistance, it would still warm her heart to see everyone helping each other, even if it was for such a trivial thing. She found herself at a loss for words for a long moment.

"I appreciate the help, you guys."

"Don't mention it!" 

The three took off, heading towards the inventor's lab if she had to guess, disappearing from her view. With a skip to her step, Kaede turned around as she hurried off back to the school. The day was going better than good today and the girl found herself humming again. At that moment, she felt like there was nothing that could bring her mood down.

If only she knew she was forgetting something.

* * *

It was past dinner time, the sun had set not too long ago from where they stood. Stolen glances and silent tears were shared between all of the fourteen students, circled around the two tombstones.

The silence was suffocating. 

But at the same time, it was the only thing they could do to ease the guilt on their souls. No one said a word, even the most talkative people staying entirely quiet. Kaito head was raised up in the sky, watching the stars softly shine ever so slightly in the dark blue sky. The liar didn't utter a thing either, his head low staring at the side, eyes completely unfocused as if his mind was traveling far away from here.

Even if they knew this was the most they could do, there was still a heavy feeling of responsibility that weighed down on everyone's shoulders. Most of them didn't have any black clothing for the funeral. No one knew what to say if they decided to stand up to give them a speech, they only knew them for two days. The least they could do was share a long time of peace, sharing quiet prayers for their lost ones. Everyone was grieving in their own way, either on the inside or the outside. In the end, it just didn't felt enough, no matter if this was all the could offer.

Simply silence.

Was there a way to protect them? Something they could have done differently. Maybe they could have saved them…

Kaede took a deep inhale for air, calming her self down, trying to stay keep her body in place. Through watery eyes, she glanced at the two gravestones, a bittersweet smile as she read, again and again, the names carved into them.

 _'Rantaro Amami_.'

The boy was distant from the start, usually away from everything doing his own thing. Back then the pianist thought it was just how his personality was, but now, she knew all too well why he acted the way he did. He was trying to uncover the mastermind, just like them. Trusting someone in this situation must have been out of the question for him, the risk not worth taking in his emerald eyes. Maybe he had found more hidden things, more clues to reveal who was behind this. Was that why he tried singlehandedly to save everyone? Was he simply so sure of himself or the small possibility of accidentally siding with the enemy was too frightening to him? The girl can only theorize. After all, their time together then was limited.

_'Tsumugi Shirogane.'_

The mastermind… the same cosplayer that reached out to Kaede, the promise of a new friendship in her blue eyes, hidden behind her glasses. The blue-haired girl could go on and on about how plain she was but in the end, she must have been one of the most unique people from the start to the very end. Mastermind or not, Kaede wouldn't call her the normal person she described herself to be. But…

_"What about the Shirogane-san we knew? Was it all… just a lie?"_

_"Do you really want an answer? It should be obvious if 'she' was fake or real."_

Could she really move on if she continues to hold on into the desire that everything Tsumugi said or did wasn't fake? That the sweet girl she met was the real deal and not an artificial personality she created to disguise herself with? She wants to cling into the refusal that no, she was the genuine one. Maybe she was forced, maybe she was brainwashed, maybe she was manipulated into it. Tsumugi was just a teenager like them, dismissing her and giving her the role of the bad guy was just unfair, it would be wrong.

…Wouldn't it?

In the end, without knowing the truth, can the pianist come into a correct or false conclusion? Kaede will never know who is the true Tsumugi is now that she is dead.

~~_Right?_ ~~

Portraiting Tsumugi as the villain would help to target all of their hostility towards her rather than blaming each other and or themselves. She was the one that put them here so whatever happened was entirely her fault.

But thinking Tsumugi as merely a sixteen-year-old girl might be the harder decision but at the same time, the more human one. Her planning something so terrible, something so despairful... she couldn't!

  
The easiest option isn't always the right one.

All she can do now is hope.

  
' _Rest in peace Amami-kun, Shirogane-san. I know we would all become great friends.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is either a great cook or a disaster at cooking, there is no in-between.
> 
> Also I didn't mentioned anything about the menu cause I don't know any simple Japanese dishes...
> 
> I hope I'm not rushing the ships...


	7. Things are going smoothly! ...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the luck of updates!!!
> 
> My hate of commitment shines through once more...
> 
> Weird thing, i had already written a couple of hundred words for chapter 8 and 9 before i finished this. Im still not sure what pace i want to move this fic...
> 
> My brain is stuck on the last chapters plot twist and i just want to write that and get it over with but knowing myself i might want to change this once thing so i will have to write it all over again.
> 
> Thank you for the nice comments,kudos and hits! If there is something you want to ask me please do! (Unless the answer will be a spoiler like, will the x character die or something like that.)
> 
> Once again praying to Atua this is at least okay and that i didnt went ooc.

There was a familiar silence filling Kaede’s room this morning. 

The girl might have managed to get a few hours of shut-eye but that didn’t stop her from feeling completely restless. Her whole body felt as if it had gone throw a marathon, aching, and even twitching from time to time. And yet, despite the exhaustion she felt, sleep just wouldn’t come and take her.  
It was frustrating but even the thought to feel mad didn’t ever cross her mind.

And she knew why.

It should be around ten to twelve hours when they all meet up outside of the school, all gathered in a corner that wasn’t exactly hidden but you still had to know it exists to see it.

Kirumi sure picked a nice place for the graveyard...

All emotions had come crashing down on her once again, thoughts and memories the pianist thought she was beginning to move on from, circling her head once more. The deaths, the anger, the _guilt_ , everything had risen up within her. Maybe her mind hadn’t fully realized what had happened, that’s why everything felt so overwhelming again, or perhaps the sight of her friends tombstones made her mind to re-live her trauma.

In the end, there was one thing she was sure of.

Her spirit was feeling lighter from before as if a weight was lifted off from her shoulders. It was strange, but when she let her feelings wash off her, completely out in the open, she didn’t find herself to cry only from grief. She was letting out tears of relief.

Finally, she thought, her friends will be able to pass on in peace. It was all she would hope for.

**_‘beep, beep!’_ **

“Huh?”

All and any thoughts were cut off when a gentle melody swayed through her room, the once overpowering silence shifting in a more calming environment. Kaede found her eyes closing her eyes unconsciously, her once tense shoulders relaxing into the embrace of her bed. 

Once calm enough, she sat up, her eyes scanning to find the source of the noise until her eyes were met with the once blank monitor. The words ‘Good morning!’ were showing on the screen, displaying as well the ticking time.

_‘They already fixed the alarm?’_

A faint smile was planned on her lips, the undeniable proof of progress reflecting on her eyes. It might not be progress towards their escape out of here, but it’s a step closer to a better living space. With a stretch   
and a yawn, the blonde stood up from her bed, starting her morning routine for the day.

* * *

No one would really notice how unsettling the dome could be if they haven't walk through it alone. Maybe it was of her slower pace but now, she felt more aware of her surroundings. The absence of wind, of noise, of life, was more clear in her ears as if it were taunting her. And yet, the bright colors of nature remained, the disturbing sight becoming more and more familiar the more she looked around. It was like a picture you could touch, something frozen in time, full of life but life-less at the same time.

Everything felt more overpowering now that the girl walked alone, slowly throughout the greenery. Her steps were quieter, simply not able to walk with her usual confidence, her emotional and physical condition taking a toll on her. While she did technically rested on her bed, there is a reason why humans need sleep.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to change from her usual pathway. It was unnerving but then again, most places in this school are, she just never realized how suffocating it felt.

A hint of sound reached Kaede:s ear, her head snapping up from where she had unconsciously lowered it. Glancing around, the pianist tried to locate the noise before her eyes fell on the door a few feet in front of her. She continued walking forward, the sound clearing out into voices. Focusing more on the sound, Kaede could make out a few insults being through around between, what she could make out to be, at least one male and one female. The thought of a fight breaking where everyone has gathered made the pianist panic, resulting in her shoving the door open without much of a thought.

“The slut did something useful! That’s a first.”

Kaede paused for a long moment, simply blinking as she glanced around the room, confusion obvious in her gaze. The blonde girl wasn't sure of what she was expecting before she walked in but in a strange way, it didn't look bad. Instead of the group being split in the middle, shouting profanities at each other (except the usual people that do), most of them were eating their breakfast like normal, minding their own business and others watching in amusement a pissed off Miu and smug Kokichi bickering like normal. There seemed to be a slightly more intense aura around the two but Kaede didn't know if she should act upon it. Miu and Kokichi always fight if they are in close enough proximity with each other, that's the rule that was active since the moment they met. Trying to separate them would be a lost cause, especially right now when the pianist doesn't know what they are arguing about. Thankfully for her, Kiibo stepped in between the duo. 

“She is more than simply useful! You should be more grateful for her work!” the defender pointed an accusing finger at the shorter male. 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, his smirk not falling for even a bit. “Huuuh, when you became so confident Keebs?”

The robot's expression changed from irritated to a softer one, his face decorated with just a dust of pink.

“Iruma-san helped me completely accept my body as it is. Human flesh or not, I'm still one of you, a true person.”

Falling out of her daze, Miu took a confident stand, puffing out her chest and grinning. "Hell yeah, I did that!" 

“Ohh I understand now! She helped you accept yourself while spending some _alone_ time with her hm?”

The duo's faces suddenly turned beetroot red, as long as with Shuichi who had been listening in. Meanwhile, the pianist blinked innocently, oblivious and slightly confused about the red faces around her.

After a few more beats of silence, Kaede, along with Shuichi joined in into the group.

“Great job Iruma-san, Kiibo-kun!”

The mood was easily flipped around with Kaede's excitement, the flustered faces turning back into wide smiles.

“Your gratitude is very appreciated! We choose a relaxing tune for the alarm so no one will be woken up abruptly."

Miu nodded her head violently up and down. Wrapping her arm around the white-haired boy in a sideways hug, she crushed the robot on her side, her ego feeding off from any compliment she could get.

“And you haven’t heard the best yet! I made it so it will announce dinner and lunchtime too! Keebaby and I are amazing, aren’t we?” the inventor added with a laugh.

“Since you mentioned about tonight… Should we all start gathering at the game room when the dinner announcement comes up?"Shuichi, surprisingly, spoke up in an attempt to join the conversation.

Kaede took a long moment analyzing her friend throughout his suggestion, focusing more on his body language than his actual words. It might be her imagination but she feels like Shuichi appears to be a bit more at ease with his movements. Looks like some time with the supreme leader surprisingly helps.

“That would be for the best. For now, I’m going to prepare the snacks so we can continue working.” Kiibo announces before he headed towards the maid.

Taking it as his cue to step in, Kokichi moved beside Shuichi, hugging his arm and pressing his cheek against the fabric of the detective's jacket.

“And we should continue our lock hunt for the last items!”

Kaede and Shuichi exchanged a look before the later began to talk, his hesitance clear in his voice.

“About that… Ouma-kun, can we talk about it? Just you and I.” 

After studying Shuichi's flustered expression for a few moments, the liar let out a hum of agreement before he followed the detective out of the room. Kaede wasn't sure what Shuichi wanted to talk but judging by the look the other gave her just a second ago, see will learn sooner or later.

“At least the virgins are decent enough to get a room.” 

Kokichi didn't pay much attention to Miu's comment as he walked out. Or so they thought. “Unlike you~.” of course, that didn't meant he would let a chance to mock her go. 

“Hhhh-!”

Before Miu can become a moaning mess, the pianist attempted to change the subject, successfully pulling the inventor back to earth.

"By the way, Iruma-san. May I ask for a favor?”

With a huff, Miu placed her hands on her hips letting out a ' _tsk_ ' before she replied. “If ya want me to make you a vibrator or some shit you need to stay back in line! I already have the requests from the rat-gremlin to do.”

It took a second for Kaede to understand Miu's words. “You mean Ouma-kun?”

“Who else? Only that little shit would come and start demanding so much bullshit without a reason.”

Unexpected interest crept in Kaede's head, her curiosity getting the best of her as she began questioning things she probably shouldn't be. She knows it probably has nothing to do with her but…

“What did he requested?”

“Ha, let me tell ya Bakamatsu. That shota has some weird kinks. First, he asked about some weird hammer device things, and then he demanded something about a hac-“ 

Before the girl could finish, her head jerked backward, while she let out a loud yelp. Well, more like she was dragged backward from Kokichi who was dragging her by her ear to meet his eye level.

“OW OW OW! Let go of me you bitch!”

The purple-haired boy, who appeared from seemingly nowhere, smiled menacingly to the blonde, dragging out another whimper out of her. “I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut, didn’t I slut?” he questioned but let go of her none the less. Regaining her composure back, Miu stood upright, crossing her arms while she scowled back at the other.

“Or else what are you gonna do, twink?”

“The deal is off." He replied without missing a beat. "And you know what im gonna do then, right?”

Giving a look at the short man that basically said 'you wouldn't dare', Miu deflated a bit when the liar replied with a non-verbal 'try me'. Once again, pink settled on the inventor's face while she began playing with her hair.

“F-fine!”

Judging that the fight has probably ended, Kaede stepped back into the conversation. “Do I wanna know?” 

“Nishishi. I’m simply helping Iruma-chan with her cru-“

Now it was Miu's turn to get (somewhat) violent, hitting the other in the back of her head, her eyebrow twitching in irritation as she glared the purple head down.

“Shut it!”

“Meanie!” 

“I hope it's nothing inappropriate." the pianist spoke after a pause, murmuring more to herself than anything, her eyes drifting left and right between the two fighting parties.

“It totally is!”

“The bitch is lying! He is just helping me with something. I don’t even know how the rat found out about it.”

“Well, you aren’t exactly hard to read, cow-whore. Anyways…”

Suddenly the spotlight turned to Kaede, a dark aura framing the liar's expression as he turned to face her. Now, Kokichi wasn't what you would call a scary person but the pianist would be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated even a tiny bit.

“It’s not really nice trying to shove your nose into someone else’s business now is it, Akamatsu-chan?”

“I didn’t know it was a secret, I was just curious!”

“Is that soo?”

The boy let out a long hum, studying Kaede's face, his stare piercing through her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt herself almost breaking into a cold sweat.

“Since I'm such a kind and generous person, I will excuse you just this once. But I won't be nice next   
time~.”

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Kaede let her shoulders relax. 

“Thanks, I think?” 

“No problemo! Now if you excuse me…” Kokichi trailed off, his eyes following the lead began tearing up before he stopped, his eyes drifting into Shuichi who just re-entered the room, moving to join the group. The detective gave an unsure smile, sensing the apprehensive setting between his friends. Abandoning the two girls behind, Kokichi jumped towards Shuichi, capturing one of his hands as he began to pull the taller boy.

“I have important manners to attend to with my beloved detective. See ya later blonds! And don’t forget about our deal cum slut.”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow in question, loss clear in his eye as he glanced to make eye contact with Kaede. Mouthing an 'I will tell you later', she waved him goodbye as the liar began dragging him off.

Not even a minute later Kiibo came back, a trail of snacks and drink in his hand accompanied by his weirdly determined gaze.

“Should we go and continue our work?”

“The sooner we are done, the faster I will get that little shit off my tits. Let's go.”

"Oh, I wanted to ask," Kaede began before the others startes walking "Can you also make the monitors remind the next meeting?"

"No worries! We will take care of it." the robot assured her, while Miu nodded.

And with that, the duo began walking off as well, leaving Kaede to actually eat her breakfast for today. That didn't mean her ear didn't pick up the conversation the two had before exiting.

“Excuse me if it's rude but, I overhead about some sort of deal with Ouma-kun? What deal was he speaking off?”

“D-don’t you worry a-about it Kiibo.”

“If Iruma-san says so. I trust her!”

The robot looked completely oblivious to Miu's flustered face, her cheeks heating up as she glanced around. They disappeared from view a second later, closing the foot behind them as they went back to the inventor's lab if the pianist had to guess.

Now alone with her thoughts, Kaede wondered back to her question. What was the deal about? Taking into account Miu's reaction towards the robot, perhaps the deal has something to do with the robot?

* * *

Deciding to continue for now with trying new things, Kaede made her way throughout the academy, looking for new people to talk to. As much as she loves her current buddies, she wants to get to know everyone here. They will most likely be here for a bit, so while people are looking for an exit, they should also spend some time learning about each other. That's why the pianist found herself knocking into the Ultimate Artist Lab.

The door opened almost immediately, Angie greeting her as energetic as ever.  
"Kaede! Atua told Angie she was going to have visitors today!" the girl let her enter the room without much trouble, leaving the door for Kaede to enter as Angie began bouncing up and down back to where she stood before.

The pianist took a step in, her eyes traveling from every prop she could locate around the room. She didn't get to observe much of any place they unlocked, Kokichi's enthusiasm to found more rooms to open resulting them to leave before they could explore what they had already found. 

“Hello, Yonaga-san. So this is your lab huh?”

“Mhm! And it's fitted exactly to Atua’s tastes!”

Although the pianist knocked on the door more for privacy reasons, she just now realized that the doors in the room had a lock. Huh, that's weird. So far, in Kaede's knowledge, there are no other labs that have a lock. But since the Labs are supposedly made to fit perfectly for them, maybe Angie just doesn't like being interpreted? 

“Your lab has locks." her rhetorical question sounded more like a statement but Angie didn't seem to mind, continuing doing her own thing as she explained her theory why her doors are the way they are.

“Angie needs complete focus when Atua works on their projects.”

' _Makes sense_.' Kaede thought to herself, finishing with checking up the room and turning her attention now fully to the white-haired girl.

“Are you working on anything right now?”

“Just some wax figures of our classmates.”

“Huh??! Figures of us?”

“We shouldn’t question Atua’s guidance!”

Trying to calm herself down the pianist moved her hands back in place. “I'm not. I just think its a bit weird, you know?”

“Hmmm. It may be, but that doesn’t remove the beauty of it!”

It's not like it's not a flattering thing for someone to want to have you as a figure. Although it is also, definitely a bit more than creepy. However, since Angie has come from a foreign island, things must be different there so Kaede doesn't want to accuse her of anything.

“It doesn’t." she decided to reply with eventually. Angie looked satisfied enough with her answer, resuming her actions once more and her too-innocent smile turning into its usual brightness.

“Who are you making?” Kaede's eyes moved back and forth, trying to keep up with all the different materials the artist moved around.

“Well, since there was no real body to bury for Tsumugi, I'm creating her so her grave won't be left empty.”

The blonde girl almost flinched at the mention of their diseased friend, her mind trying to go move past the name in order to process the sentence. Her eyes widened when Kaede realized what she heard, staring for a moment at the humming girl. In the end, her whole expression softened, the corner of her lips lifting up in a smile.

“That’s really thoughtful of you.”

“I'm simply following Atua’s will!”

Simply shaking her head, Kaede moved a hand to rest on Angie's shoulder. “Still, I think she will appreciate it. So thank you, and Atua too.”

After a few seconds, the artist grinned back giving her an applicating nod. The two girls smiled at each other for a long moment before Kaede excused herself, wanting to leave Angie in her work. 

_'The faster she begins, the sooner she will finish.'_

Despite her thought process, Kaede found herself unable to focus on anything else besides the artist's work. Even when a few hours had passed, it still remained in the back of her mind. Ignoring the bizarre and unexpected idea to create a wax figure of your classmates, the fact that Tsumugi's grave won't be left empty made a part of her mind calm down. For that same reason, she found herself heading to the Artist lab not too many hours later. Hopefully, she won't disturb the girl if the pianist checked only for a second how is progress is going.

But just before she reached for the handle, she flinched when a loud cut through the air, her blood running cold at the pure _fear_ and **_terror_** in the voice.

**_“ANGIE!”_ **  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i ever mentioned that i might be a bit of a sadist? 
> 
> Aka that means i might leave more clifhangers like this in the future?
> 
> Cause i totally will  
> Jk.... Unless?
> 
> Ok serious thing: was the Tsumugi idea disrespectful or something along those lines in any way shape or form? Like religious wise or something. Im not familiar to stuff like this so if it is bad, tell me so i can edit it to something else.  
> This might be me worrying over nothing but better safe than sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading and once again sorry for the (very) late update!  
> Also reminder that i do take constructive criticism since i wanna improve!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Rantaro stans and sorry not sorry Tsumugi(?).
> 
> I don't hate her but I was one of the Monokumas throwing needles.  
> Jk jk.  
> (Though I did enjoy writing that scene. I like gore.)
> 
> This will be a long ride with many surprises so buckle down pals.  
> I have keep out some of the surprises from the tags though so you guys won't be spoiled too much.
> 
> Despite the fact I hate commitment I will update this weekly hopefully.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it comment and kudo!


End file.
